To see you again
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia, Fitz, Jake, Mellie, Amanda, and Andrew were best friends from middle school till sophomore year. A lot of events occurred and Olivia left town to go live with her dad in England. Now it's senior year and Olivia's back in town. Jake and Andrew welcome her with open arms, but Fitz resent her now. He's very distant, popular, and focused on street fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sighed as she exited the plane and walked into LAX. It has been about two years since she stepped foot in her hometown of Los Angeles. So much has happened that she had to go away. She missed living in LA, but most of all she missed her best friends. Andrew, he bubbly, funny, athletic, energetic, and adorable friend. Jake her more serious but amazing friend. And the most important, the person she missed the most Fitz.

Fitz was her ultimate best friend. They were attacked hip to hip from when they were babies. Fitz and Olivia's fathers were best friends so they were together a lot. Fitz, was her everything, he was funny, loveable, adorable, and the person she's in love with. Olivia didn't want to hurt their relationship so she didn't act on it. All was well till that horrid night. She lost her two most loved friends Fitz and Amanda.

Olivia thought process was disrupted when Mellie launched herself at Olivia.

" OH MY GOD LIV I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Mellie basically screamed. Mellie's father and Olivia's mother married last year and the two have gotten close. Maya and Eli had gotten a divorce when Olivia was in 8th grade.

When Eli got an offer from Oxford to be their med school teacher he accept. With all the drama Olivia decided to follow him there.

" Hey...Mellie." Olivia said surprisingly as she returned the huge hug that Mellie gave her.

" OMG Liv I have soooo much to tell you." Mellie gushed. " Jake is head over heals for this girl named Quinn Perkins. I mean he's WHIPPED. Oh your ex best friend Amanda has turned into a complete S.L.U.T and screws anything and everything. I think she's still trying to get over Jake. Andrew is his bubbly self, still single. Fitz…...well he just keeps to himself now. Him and I are kinda of a thing now I guess." Mellie blushed.

When Olivia heard those words come out of Mellie's word it was like the wind got knocked out of her. Fitz was that mad at her, she has no chance now, he's moved on.

" How can I come close to Mellie? I mean she's nice, smart, popular, athletic, funny, and a perfect person for Fitz." Olivia thought to herself. She had come back hoping that her and Fitz could work things out, but it was too late.

" I guess I couldn't blame him because I was the one who fucked up. I ruined him and us. If only I was brave enough to admit my feeling for him and not cut communications with him." Olivia thought to herself again.

" Liv, you okay." Mellie asked with concern in her voice.

" Yeah, I guess it just strange to be home again. Let's just say London is very different than LA.

" I can tell you've developed some sort of an accent. I would kill for your accent Liv. I'm so excited I have a sister now." Mellie gushed.

" Mel's we've always been sisters. I'm glad we are now officially sisters." With that the two headed towards Mellies car. Once they reach the car Olivia saw the audi and said " WOW MEL'S NICE CAR!"

" Oh Liv wait till you see yours."

" Wait what?" Olivia responded surprised. Mellie's dad Tom was a good man. He is chief of surgery at Los Angeles General, which is one of the best hospitals in the country.

" Yeah Liv daddy got you a car." Mellie responded happily.

" He didn't have to!" Olivia half yelled. She hated it when people spent a lot of money on her.

" Yes, he did. Think of it as a welcome home gift. Okay Maya just texted me and told us to hurry home." Mellie said as she put Olivia's luggage in the back of her SUV.

" Okay let's go Mel's." Olivia responded.

" Hey Liv why don't we head over to get a blizzard the oreo one you love so much?" Mellie offered.

" You know what let's do it."

" Yay, sounds like a plan Liv. It's good to have you home Liv."

" It's good to be home girl." One hour and one large Oreo Blizzard later Mellie and Olivia pulled into their neighborhood. It wasn't beverly hills, but pretty close. Tom and Mellie had moved in with Maya after they got married. Olivia's house was next to Fitz and Jake was down the street.

" What will I do when I see him again? I want to talk to him, but Mels is like a sister to me and I don't want to be a bitch towards her." Olivia thought to herself. They reached the house and there was a white Range Rover SUV with a red bow attached waiting for her. Next to the car was Tom and Maya holding a sign saying " Welcome Home Livia!" Olivia got out of the car and Maya practically ran and hugged her daugher tight.

It was very hard for Maya when Olivia left, but was very content Olivia was there for the wedding in Fiji. Olivia had served as the maid of honor. Harrison her older brother was in the Marines and was the best man. Harrison considered Tom his father, but never had a good relationship with Eli. Olivia missed Harrison as well, but she knew he loved being a marine and was happy for him.

" LIVIA MY BABY GIRL YOU HAVE GOTTEN SO BEAUTIFUL SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!" Maya said while she cried.

" I missed you more mom." Olivia was now crying. She and her mom were always close. Though being a surgeon Maya always made time for her little girl. Eli was different it was work before family.

Olivia wasn't too sad when her parents broke the news of the divorce. She knew that Eli was cheating on her mom and hated him for it. As for Maya, Olivia observed that her true love was Tom. Though they never acted it on it, but she knew. Maya was Tom's the one that got away. She was happy they were able to find each other again. Her mother deserved the best and Tom was perfect for her.

Maya finally let go of her daughter and Tom spoke up " Hey kiddo, I missed ya." as he pulled her into a hug.

" I missed you too Tom." Olivia replied.

" Here." Tom handed her the keys to her brand new Range Rover. " Think of it as a welcome gift kiddo. I know how you feel about people spending a lot of money on you, but I consider you my daughter so it was only fair that since Mel's got a car, you as well."

" Thank you Tom." Olivia responded thankfully. After catching up the four of them headed into the house. Moments later Andrew and Jake busted into the Holden residence with excitement. Their best friend was back. Jake brought his girlfriend and Andrew just wanted to spend time with Olivia. He have been in love with Olivia since they met.

" LIVVVVVVVV" Andrew yelled as he ran to Olivia picked her up and spun her around. Laughing Olivia said " Andrew James Nichols if you don't put me down right now I swear!"

" Sorry Liv, I am so excited to have you back that's all." Andrew replied as he rubbed his neck. Jake walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug and said

" Liv, I want you to meet Quinn my girlfriend." Holding her hand out Olivia said

" Hi, Quinn I'm Olivia."

" Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Quinn said kindly. Maya walked into the living room and said that dinner was ready so they all headed into the dining room. Olivia was happy to see her friends, but there was one particular person she would like to have seen. Fitz. Olivia had many dreams about Fitz. He was her everything till she blew it.

Fitz was at the gym that he trained in for his street fighting when he saw that his phone was blowing up, Fitz knew exactly why. Olivia was back home. The girl that ripped out his heart and took it with her. He was so angry at her, and promised himself that he would resent her Olivia ripped out his heart, he had little to no respect for the girl he 'toyed' around with.

The girls were just there to distractions. He felt bad for Mellie, but she gave him what he wanted which was sex and that's all that mattered. Fitz checked his twitter, there was a picture of Andrew with his arms wrapped around Olivia, Jake smiling next to Quinn, while Mellie was next to Liv and Maya and Tom. Mellie had invited Fitz to the party but he hated Olivia or that's what he told himself, so he declined.

Just as Fitz put his phone down he saw Vanessa headed towards his way. Vanessa was a fellow trainee and Fitz's fuck buddy. Like he said he had no respect for women, not anymore. After ravaging Vanessa till she couldn't move a muscle Fitz left for his fight. During the time he was pounding into Vanessa all Fitz could think about was one person, a person who haunted his dreams. Olivia. After winning the fight Fitz realized that he had a huge cut on his eye so it gave a perfect excuse to head over to the Holden household to see Olivia.

Fitz walked into his 1967 Black Ford Mustang which he remodeled with his dad. Big Jerry was an anesthesiologist at LA General as well, while Alice is a lawyer. It was 10:30 when Fitz arrived at the Holdens household. He was wearing a Duke T-shirt with cut of sleeves, gym shorts, and sandals.

When Fitz rang the doorbell Maya answered.

" Fitz, OH MY GOD." Maya gasped as she saw Fitz right eye was close to being closed because of the puffiness, and his lips was busted.

" Hello, Mrs. Holden I was wondering if you can patch me up." Fitz said as he pointed to his right eye.

" Oh of course honey, come on in. Mellie left for end of summer camp before you got here in case you were wondering Fitz."

" Oh thank you for informing me Mrs. Holden." Just when Maya was about to say something else Olivia walked in saying

" Mom have you seen m….." Fitz glared at Olivia. Sensing that the two needed to be alone Maya excused herself to to get the kit to patch up Fitz.

Olivia observed Fitz he had become taller, more muscular, and his right arm was covered in tattoos, from top to bottom. Fitz knew Olivia didn't like tattoos and that's why he choose the T-shirt he was wearing now.

" Fitz... I…." Olivia was about to continue when Fitz spat

" Oh so now you can speak to me?"

" Fitz…."

" NO, don't you Fitz me. Only my friends get to call me Fitz. To you I'm Fitzgerald." Fitz knew his words would hurt Olivia, but he wanted her to feel the pain she caused him.

" I'm so…"

" I don't want your fucking apology Olivia. It means nothing to me. Why did you come back? Did you come back because you were done whoring around in London that now you had to come back and do the same here." Fitz said with so much hate in his voice.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the room and straight to her bedroom, while Fitz sighed. In her bedroom Olivia cried her eyes out. She couldn't even recognize who that was down there. It certainly wasn't her warm, loving, kind Fitz. This Fitz was full of hate and anger, and it was all her fault why he's like that. Olivia was so excited to see Fitz, but now she was going to avoid him as much as possible.

Fitz had changed for the worst and hated it and it was her fault. Andrew had informed her that he's been very distant with them as well and that Fitz spread as many legs as possible and didn't give a fuck about anyone but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took long to update. I'm so happy you guys like this story. I've been so busy lately and I just haven't had the time to write. But here are some song suggestions for this story.

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Grand Paiano by Nicki Minaj. No Air by Jodin Sparks. The heart wants what it wants by Selena Gomez. Apologize by OneRepublic. Love the way you lie by Rihanna. Find your love by Drake.

The next morning Olivia woke up from the worst headache. " Why must life be so unfair?" she thought to herself. Olivia slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

" Morning sunshine, the world says hello!" Maya teased. Olivia just groaned in response. Maya always made time for breakfast in the morning for her family no matter how busy she was.

Folding his newspaper Tom started speaking to Olivia.

" Liv, I know we got you a car, but you don't have your license yet and it's going to take some time for you to adjust to the roads, so you can call my friend Hal if you want to go anywhere."

" Oh no it's okay Tom, I'm pretty sure i can force some of my friends to drive me." Olivia responded politely.

" Oh crap. I gotta run, but could you possibly drop this off at the Grants household." Tom asked as he rushed to get his stuff together, and handed a large envelope to Olivia.

" Umm… sure Tom."

" Thank you so much kiddo."

" It's no problem." Olivia smiled.

When Tom was out of the house Maya said

" You and Fitz haven't worked things out yet have you?" Olivia sighed.

" No, mom we haven't. He hates me mom! Like with a BURNING PASSION!"

" Olivia, that boy does not hate you, he's hurt."

" Trust me on this one mom, he hates me."

" Okay if you say so." With the Maya kissed Olivia on her head and left for work.

Olivia did her morning run and got dressed to head over to Fitz's house. Big Jerry and Alice were almost never home, so Olivia would have to face Fitz alone. Throwing on a pair of short, a V-neck, and her sperrys Olivia headed over to the Grant household. As Olivia was about to knock on the door a girl swung the door open and giggled. Then Fitz appeared. Fitz kissed the girl in front of Olivia and smirked.

" Oops, sorry looks like i marked you up pretty bad there Fitz." the girl blushed as she pointed to his hickeys.

" It's all good babe, later." Fitz responded. All Olivia could do was watch. This was making her nauseous. " So so Fitz screws random sluts, what the hell has happened to my Fitz?" Olivia asked herself.

The girl kissed Fitz again and left. Then Olivia started

" You're disgusting!" she hissed.

" Get over yourself Olivia, I definitely have. So why don't you fuck off." Fitz spat

" You are dating Mellie, you ass! YOU JUST CHEATED ON HER."

" Okay first of all I never defined what we are to Mellie. Second of all it's non of your fucking business of who I screw. Third of all what are you doing here?"

" Here." Olivia shoved the envelope into Fitz's hands.

" Tom wanted me to drop this off for your dad."

" Okay, now that you have dropped this off, you can leave." Fitz replied and closed the door on her. Olivia squared her shoulder, had to try hard not to cry and headed over to her house. " Why is Fitz doing this? Did I hurt him this bad? !" Olivia asked herself.

Alone in the house and having jetleck Olivia fell asleep again. Olivia woke up to her phone ringing. It was Andrew.

" Hello." Olivia answered groggily.

" Hey, Liv get dressed we are going out." Andrew stated excited.

" Where are we going?" Olivia laughed.

" First I'll take you to lunch, and then we'll go watch Fitz fight."

" I don't know Andy…..."

" Pleaseeeee….Liv….pretty please….."  
" Okay okay fine, give me thirty minutes to get ready.

Olivia rushed upstairs to get ready. She pulled open her draw and saw something, something that she have been looking for since she moved to London.

FLASHBACK: Liv's 13th birthday.

" Come on, Livvie hurry up." Fitz said as he took Olivia's hand and dragged her inside the house. When they got into Olivia's room Fitz took out a ring box.

" I know this isn't what you said you wanted for as your present, but it's special to me so I want to give this to you on your birthday."

" You're not asking me to marry you are you, Fitzy poo?" Olivia teased.

" No, this ring belonged to my grandmother, she wore it at her debutante ball. I was suppose to give it to someone special, and since you're my BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! I thought I'd give it to you. It's called doux bebe. If you can wear this for me, then I'll always know that even if we aren't in the same place you'll still be thinking of me. Even if you hate me, please don't ever take it off."

Olivia was now crying now. She went over to Fitz and hugged him. After a while she replied " I could NEVER hate you."

" Good now let's go have some cake."

" Oh my god, is food ALWAYS on your mind Fitzgerald?" Olivia laughed.

" Yes." Fitz replied and kissed Olivia's cheek.

End of Flashback.

Olivia took off her necklace, and put the ring on the necklace and wore it. The necklace and pretty long so even if she was wearing a V-neck no one would see it. After all she still loved Fitz, and that couldn't and wouldn't change. True to his word Andrew picked her up 30 minutes later.

" Hey, Liv." Andrew greeted as Olivia got into his Mercedes Benz convertible

" Hey Andy." Olivia replied excitedly.

" If my memory is still good, your favorite place to eat is Andy's?" Andrew stated proudly.

" Wow, Andy I'm impressed!"

" Okay, let's go."

When they arrived, the two was seated quickly. Olivia saw a hiring sign and made a mental note to apply for a job there. Olivia wanted to contribute to her car bills and couldn't think of a better place to work.

Two hours later Andrew and Olivia headed to the gym where Fitz trained. Spending time with Andrew help void the pain thinking about Fitz. It was as if Olivia could forget that Fitz was there. Almost. Arriving at the gym Olivia was impressed. The place was flawless. Walking in they saw Fitz punching the punching bag. He looked like he was in deep thought, angy even, and was taking it out on the punching bag.

Fitz had his shirt off and he had developed 8 packs. He had sweat running down his abs and Olivia wanted to run her hands up and down on the abbs. The sweat made his tattoo glistened. The whole right arm was covered with tattoos. There was quotes, knifes, broken hearts, and many more Olivia quite make out. Fitz was the only person looked amazing with tattoos, and was the only person Olivia thought looked good with them.

Olivia was pulled out of her gaze when Andrew put his arms around her and head over to where Jake and Quinn was. Andrew putting his arms Olivia shoulder didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

" Why the hell is that fucktard tard all over Olivia." Fitz thought to himself as he watched Olivia and Andrew sitting awfully close together laughing with Jake and Quinn. Fitz just wanted to go over there and pull Olivia away from Andrew.

" NO, Fitzgerald! You hate her." Fitz reminded himself. So he just started to hit the punching bag harder. Once Fitz was finished he walked over to his friends. He pulled Jake aside and said

" I told you I DON'T WANT HER HERE!" Fitz tried to whisper, but failed miserably.

" Hey man relax she still our friend, I know what happened crushed you, but you can't keep being a dick to her Fitz." Jake replied.

" And why the hell not?" Fitz challenged.

" Because Fitz you are in love with her and your hurt."

" No, I just can't stand being around her."

" She staying and that's it Fitz. GROW THE HELL UP MAN!" Fitz sighed and nodded.

Awhile later the group headed out to head over to the street fighting place. Fitz observed that Andrew had his hands around Olivia and he didn't like it.

" Olivia's riding with me!" Fitz spat as they reached their cars.

" WHAT N…"

" Get. in. the. car. Olivia!" Fitz spat. Olivia sighed and got into the car with Fitz.

There was so much tension in the car it was unbelievable.

" Fitz…...look."

" It's Fitzgerald. We are not friends so don't call me Fitz."

" I'm so…"  
" Stop apologizing, especially when you don't mean it Olivia." Olivia just stared out the window.

" So are you and Andrew screwing now? Is he everything you ever dreamed out." Fitz spat.

" STOP. DRIVING.!" Olivia yelled, but Fitz kept driving.

" STOP. DRIVING." Olivia yelled again. This time Fitz stopped and pulled over. They stared at each other for a minute, and then Fitz crashed his lips on Olivia.

A/N: There ya have it. Any predictions? Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

The car stopped and both Olivia and Fitz got out.

" I'm sorry I made a mistake." Olivia said in a soft voice.

" We both did, it won't happen again." Fitz replied.

" I wasn't talking about the kiss in the car" Fitz sighed.

" It wasn't a mistake, it was betrayal. I may not be able to control myself around you, but that does not mean I want you! WE. ARE. DONE!" Then he walked away. While Olivia just stood there in shock. She realized she has completely lost him.

Olivia cried, cried for losing her best friend, the lost of the love of her life, and her world. At that moment Andrew came over to her and put his arms around her.

" It's going to be okay Liv, just give him time okay. Fitz is hurting and he doesn't know how to deal with his pain yet." Andrew continued to consult a crying Olivia.

" What happened to him Andy? Where is my fun and bubbly Fitz?"

" That Fitz disappeared that night, and when you left he changed. Come on let's get out of here."

FLASHBACK: Middle of Sophomore year.

" Okay ladies and Gentlemen the game is tied, we have 3 seconds left on the clock. The ball is on the court, Jake Ballard throws it long to Fitzgerald Grant. Fitzgerald catches the ball, there he's going up for the three. He shoots. He scores. NICHOLS HIGH SCHOOL HAVE DEFEATED WESTGATE FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" The sports broadcaster shouted as everyone rushed into the basketball court.

The team had lifted Fitz up on their shoulders, while everyone chanted his name. When they finally let him down Fitz went straight over to Olivia who was crying of excitement.

" YOU DID IT FITZ, YOU WON!" Olivia said excitedly as she launched herself on Fitz. They embraced for a long hug before Fitz spoke up.

" LIVVIE, WE DID IT! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU. You Olivia Pope are my everything." Then Fitz crashed his lips on to Olivia's. After the kiss Fitz spoke up.

" Olivia Pope I love you more then a friend, you are my best friend and the person that understands me the most. I want to be your one and only. I love you! Will you be my girlfriend?"

" OH MY GOD FITZ! I love you too! And YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" and they kissed again. As they were kissing Jake and Andrew poured Gatorade all over Fitz and Olivia.

" FITZ, MAN IT'S TIME FOR THE TROPHY PRESENTATION!" Andrew yelled. While Fitz and Olivia glared at him.

" Okay okay I'm coming. Livvie, baby I'll be back." He kissed her again.

The teams all lined up and the trophy presenter go up to the mike.

" This years MVP has earned his title every time he steps on the court and off the court. He is a great captain, friend, player, and most of all a great teammate. Without further due your 2014 championship MVP is FITZGERALD GRANT!"

Fitz goes up and takes his trophy and lifted up. Then he made his speech.

" First of all I like to thank God for my success, secondly my amazing parents who are always there for me. And last but not least my girl, my best friend, the love of my life Olivia Pope. Baby, without your support I wouldn't have made it this far. I love you Livvie." Fitz finished as Olivia blushed.

The presenter came back on the mike and handed the trophy to the coach then on to Fitz. After they were done celebrating on the court it was time to celebrate with alcohol. Big Gerry, Alice, Tom, and Maya had to go back to work so it was a perfect time for a party. When Fitz, Olivia, Andrew, Mellie, Jake, and Mellie got there, the party was on full blown already. It was held at Jake's beach house.

" Okay, you guys ready to get wasted?" Jake asked excitedly. They all yelled " hell yes" in union. The only person that doesn't drink is Andrew. So he always ended up being the designated driver. They entered and Fitz yelled

" YO, PARTY'S HERE!" and everyone cheered. Immediately Fitz pulled Olivia towards the dance floor and they started grinding on each other. " Moment for life by Nicki Minaj" was playing. During the song Fitz was kissing Olivia neck, shoulder, and he grew harder and harder.

When it got to Olivia favorite part she sung it to him.

" This is my moment

I waited all my

Life, I can tell it's time

Drifting away, I'm

One with the sunsets

I have become alive

I wish that I could have this moment for life

For life, for life, for life

This is my moment I just feel so

Alive, alive, alive, alive." As this song finished another grinding song played, and the couple was wrapped up around each other.

Two hours later. Very drunk Olivia, and Fitz was dragged away to play beer pong. Olivia saw Jake and Amanda fighting. Jake stormed off and Olivia went after him and Andrew went after Mellie. After all Jake is one of her closest friends. Olivia slowly entered into the room and saw Jake in tears.

" She…..she…. cheated on me Olivia…." Jake whispered.

" Oh Jake I am so sorry…." Olivia slurred.

" Can you fucking believe it was Steven who she cheated on me with." Olivia hugged. When she pulled Jake kissed Olivia on the lips. Olivia was in a state of shock.

" Livvie, where did you…." Fitz paused as he saw Jake and Olivia kissing.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS OLIVIA?" Fitz yelled.

" Fitz, it's not what it looks like!"

" IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WHAT THE FUCK OLIVIA?"

" Fitz please." Olivia walked over to Fitz and tried to touch him.

" DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" With that Fitz stormed out. Olivia went after him, but she was so drunk she passed out.

The next morning Olivia woke up with the biggest headache.

" Where am I?" Olivia thought to herself. She looked around and looked like she was in someones bed. As Olivia was moving around she felt someone next to her.

" Oh god please don't let it be Jake." Olivia silently prayed.

It was Mellie, Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

" Mels, how did i get here? OH MY GOD I HAVE TO FIND FITZ!" Olivia yelled.

" Morning Liv, I found you passed out at the party. Andrew and I brought you to my house."

" I HAVE TO FIND FITZ!" Olivia out of bed. Ten minutes later Olivia was about to head out when the doorbell ranged. Olivia answered the door it was Amanda.

" A…." (the nickname Olivia called Amanda.)

" JAKE FUCKING BROKE UP WITH ME OLIVIA! I KNOW YOU KISSED HIM LAST NIGHT. YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU OLIVIA! I DIDN'T EVEN CHEAT ON HIM, HE THOUGHT IT WAS ME, BUT IT WAS COURTNEY! WE LOOK ALIKE FROM BEHIND." Amanda yelled.

" Amanda…."

" SAVE IT OLIVIA, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE. ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE! IT'D BE BEST IF YOU JUST DISAPPEARED OUT OF OUR LIVES!" Amanda yelled and left Mellies house.

Olivia searched everywhere for Fitz, but he was no where to be found. A day turned into two, and no Fitz. On the third Olivia got a call from Eli.

" Hello?" Olivia said in a small voice.

" Olivia, I'm moving to London. I've been offered a teaching job at Oxford. I just wanted to let you know." Eli said quietly. After the divorce their relationship crumbled. Now especially since Tom had entered Olivia's life. Eli kept his distance, because he felt replaced by Tom.

" Dad, can I come with you?" Olivia's been thinking a lot about what Amanda said and maybe it was good for everyone that she left.

" If you mother says yes, of course." Eli said as he tried to hide his shock and excitement. With much argument Maya finally let Olivia leave with Eli. By Wednesday Olivia had left for London. Fitz had returned that night, He had been hiding out in his parents ranch in Santa Barbara. He thought it over and from what he say Olivia wasn't responding to Jake's kiss, but was in shock.

Fitz knew he shouldn't have been that dramatic about it, but that was the love of his life right there. Since he was 16 and had his license already Fitz drove to the nearest flower shop and got the most beautiful bokeh. When Fitz thought back to the times Olivia was there for him. From when he had leukemia to when his grandparents death. Obviously they had a lot to talk about, but Fitz was willing to forgive Olivia.

Arriving in front of Olivia's house Fitz was so nervous. Maya opened the door and she looked like she has been crying.

" Mrs. Pope, Is um...Livvie home…." Fitz asked.

" Fitzgerald my boy. Olivia left this morning with her dad." Maya started crying.

" SHE WHAT?" Fitz yelled. " WHERE DID SHE GO?"

" Olivia told me not to tell you, and for you to not wait for her." Maya sniffed. Fitz felt all sorts of emotions. Anger, confusion, and most of all hurt.

" Fine, if i mean that little to her, I'll do everything and anything to forget her. I'm not going to chase her if I meant that little to her." Fitz thought to himself.

A week later with Big Gerry permission Fitz got his first tattoo. It was a shattered heart on his upper right arm. The tattoo would serve as a reminder what Olivia did to him. As the days passed Fitz filled his right arm up. Everything reminded him of Olivia so come junior Fitz quit basketball and took up street fighting. It was a great way to not think about Olivia and take all his anger out on.

By the end of Junior Fitz's right arm was filled with tattoos and he was know as the schools player/ bad boy. He spread any legs he can it was so he could erase Olivia from his mind.

END OF FLASHBACK

Andrew took Olivia home and tucked her into bed. Andrew was about to leave when Olivia took his hand.

" Please don't leave me, stay the night with me, please." Olivia begged. Andrew couldn't say no to Olivia so he climbed into bed with Olivia and held her tight. In the morning Andrew woke up to him spooning Olivia from behind. Slowly he shook Olivia awake.

" Livia, wake up."

" Hmmmm, 5 more minutes Andy please?"

" Livia, I have work in an hour, I have to leave."

" Okay, bye Andy. Thank you for staving." Olivia said with her eyes closed.

" Bye Liv." Andrew replied and placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Andrew was walking out when he saw Fitz walking up his driveway. Fitz's expression went from tiredness to anger/hate.

" What the hell are you doing in Olivia's house this early?" Fitz hissed.

" I spent the night with Livia because she cried over the guy that she once loved broke her heart." Andrew hissed back. Fitz grabbed Andrew's college and started to punch him.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SLEPT WITH HER DIDN'T YOU?" Fitz yelled as he continued to punch Andrew. Fitz was about to land another punch to a bloody Andrew when he felt strong arms pulling him off Andrew. It was Jake.

" Fitz, WHAT THE HELL MAN? YOU ALMOST KILLED ANDY!" Jake yelled as he tried to help Andrew up.

Just when Fitz was about to answer Olivia walked out of the house.

" What is…." She gasped as Olivia saw the state Andrew was in. " OH MY GOD ANDY WHAT HAPPENED?" Olivia ran over to Andrew and hugged him.

" It was just a misunderstanding….." Andrew said slowly.

" I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN! So you did come back to whore around Olivia didn't you." Fitz yelled.

" You know what Fitzgerald. FUCK YOU! I am DONE apologizing to you. You are a monster and I don't even recognize you anymore. You beat Andrew up for nothing. This is not the Fitzgerald I fell in love with. YOU'RE A MONSTER AND I HATE YOU." Olivia spat.

" Well, you know what I HATE YOU MORE OLIVIA." Fitz yelled and he walked to his car and drive away. While driving he texted Vanessa and told her to be ready for him. Two hours later and a very roughly fucked Vanessa, Fitz left her and went to the gym. At the gym all sorts of questions popped into Fitz's head.

" Did Olivia and Andrew really have sex? Why did Olivia let him spend the night at her house? Why the hell do I care, I hate her." Fitz reminded himself.

Then Olivia's word entered his head " You're a monster and I hate you."

" If she thinks I am a monster, then fine I'll be one." Fitz promised himself.

A/N: There you have it guys. Fitz is in so much pain he doesn't know how to deal with it, so he turns to sex. Don't worry Olitz is endgame, but before we get there, there will be a lot of heartache. Stick with me, it's worth it I promise. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update! Summer approaching senior year is CRAZY! Thank you again for the amazing reviews! I love you all.

It was Friday morning and Olivia was getting ready for her job interview at Andy's. Since she still haven't gotten used to driving in America, Andrew was going to pick her up and afterwards they were going to hang out. Hanging out with Andrew made Olivia forget about Fitz and how much she loves him. No matter now mean Fitz was towards her, Olivia couldn't shut off her feelings for him.

Since it was a warm day in the last week of August, Olivia put on a white sundress, and white Tom's. She was excited for this job interview. When she got downstairs Tom and Maya were dancing to a song that was playing on the radio. Olivia realized how happy her mom is in her husband's arms. She knew men like Tom don't come around so easy and was happy for her mom. Finally Olivia decided to make her presence notice. She cleared her throat.

" Good morning sweetheart." Maya said as she went over and kissed the top of Olivia's head as she was sitting down.

" Good morning Olivia." Tom smiled.

" Good morning mom and Tom."

" Honey, are you nervous for your job interview today?"

" Not really mom, I'm more excited." Olivia beemed.

" Olivia are you sure you want to get a job? This is your senior and I want you to enjoy it. I don't want you to have any regrets." Tom said with concern in his voice. In Tom's point of view he had two daughters Mellie and Olivia. He loved them equally.

" No, Tom I want to help out with my car bills and my personal spending. Thank you for being concerned about me." Olivia replied respectfully.

Olivia was just about to be finished with breakfast when Andrew ranged the doorbell. Excitement brewed in Olivia and she ran to the door. When she opened the door Andrew looked adorable. He had on tan shorts that was rolled up, white button down tucked in, a brown belt, and brown sperrys. He was a preppy was preppy could get, but had the biggest heart. Andrew is a good person. He volunteers at the soup every Wednesday's, president of the senior class, and a scholar athlete.

" ANDY!" Olivia screamed and threw her arms around Andrew's neck. His face was still busted up from Fitz beating the shit out of him.

" Hey, Livia! I guess someone is happy to see me." Andrew laughed. He loved that Olivia was happy to see him. It will make it easier for him to ask her out when she's like this.

" Maybe my plan for her to forget her feelings is working." Andrew thought to himself. Deep down Andrew knew he couldn't compete with Fitz, but with Fitz being an asshol to Olivia he could replace him.

" What's the game plan for today Andy?" Olivia asked as she still had her arms around Andrew's neck.

" Well Ms. Pope, I'm going to take you to breakfast first, then your job interview, afterwards it's a surprise." Andrew smirked.

" Andy you know how much I hate surprises!" Olivia swatted Andrew's arm playfully.

" I know, but you still love me so I'm fine." Andrew laughed.

" Okay, manchild let's get going." As Olivia and Andrew was walking towards his car, Fitz was exiting his car. When Fitz saw Olivia and Andrew together again he instantly got pissed.

Fitz was hungover. He had won another fight so he was out partying with Vanessa and had sex with her. Olivia tensed up as soon as she saw Fitz. Andrew stepped in front of Olivia shielding her from Fitz. Fitz got angry right away. Like who the hell did Andrew think he was pulling shit like that. Then Fitz turned to Olivia and for the first time in his life, he saw fear in her eyes. Fear for him, fear of him hurting her, and overall disappointment.

Fitz didn't like those feeling so he made up some bullshit so he can be away from Olivia as soon as possible.

" You don't have to shield that whore from me, I don't want her anymore." Fitz spat. Olivia glared it at him and took Andrew's hand and stomped over to his car.

" Damnit, why does she have to take his hand like that?" Fitz asked himself. He sighed and walked into his house.

Just as Fitz unlocked the door open Teddy jumped into his arms. Teddy was Fitz's little brother who was now 10 years old.

" Hey, there bud." Fitz said as he picked up Teddy and spun him around and the two started to wrestle. Teddy was small for his age so he looked like he was 7 rather than 10.

" Fitz, why won't you let me see Livvie?" Teddy asked in a small voice, as they were down fooling around.

Fitz sighed and then answered. " She's not a good person Ted."

" Why?" Teddy asked again because he didn't understand. Olivia always babysat Teddy and the two had a special bond.

" Because she's just not a good person okay!" Fitz answered as he was getting irritated.

" Why?"

" GOD DAMNIT, WHY ARE YOU SO NOSEY?!" Fitz yelled.

" I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO SEE LIVVIE SOONER OR LATER. I LIKE HER MORE THAN I LIKE YOU!" Teddy yelled back and stormed out of the living room.

Meanwhile in Andrew and Olivia were at iHOP getting breakfast. During breakfast the two talked about anything and everything. Olivia was really starting to like Andrew's company. After breakfast they headed over to Andy's. When they arrived at the diner, Bob the store owner was ready for her. Olivia walked into his office and 30 minutes later she walked back out with a big smile on her face.

" I GOT THE JOB ANDY!" Olivia yelled and hugged Andrew.

" Congrats Liv!" Andrew said as he hugged Olivia back. Then he pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it over to Olivia. She opened it up and there was a pair of aviator Ray Bans.

" OH MY GOD ANDY! I LOVE IT!" Olivia screamed.

" I knew you would." Andrew smirked. " Now we head for the surprise." Olivia changed into high waisted denim shorts, white boho crop top, and kept her Tom's on. Together they head into Andrew's car and twenty minutes later they were pulling into to Disneyland.

" Disneyland?" Olivia squealed. She haven't been to Disneyland since 8th grade. It was her favorite place to go. In the park Andrew had bought Olivia Mickey ears. In Front of Snow White's castle Olivia and Andrew took a picture of her giving her a kiss on the cheeks with one of her feet up. The picture was posted on Olivia twitter and Instagram and she captioned it " I don't know rather he's my prince or knight in shining armor?"

When Fitzz saw that photo it instantly pissed him off. He thought of calling Vanessa, but honestly she was getting on his nerves so Fitz decided against it. " I hate her so much for how she left me, but I missed so damn much. Now she's with fucking Andrew. That bastard thinks he's so slick." Fitz said to himself. Fitz knew what Andrew was up to but he was so mad at Olivia, convinced himself he doesn't need her.

Around six in the evening Olivia and Andrew got back to her house.

" Andy, wanna go swimming?" Olivia asked happily.

" Sure, I'm game. Let me just go grab out of my car." Andrew replied. Ten minutes later, Olivia was standing by the pool with her bikini and Andrew came running out the house, threw Olivia over his shoulder and jumped into the pool. Fitz heard Olivia scream and instantly headed outside.

He may try to convince himself that he hated her, but if Olivia was in any danger he would drop everything and rescue her. When Fitz got outside, he instantly pissed. There was Andrew with his hands all over his Livvie. They were splashing each other and Andrew had lusty eyes on Olivia and Fitz didn't like it. Just when Fitz thought things couldn't get worse, Olivia and Andrew paused and looked at each other in the eyes. Andrew bent down to kiss Olivia and she responded.

Fitz couldn't believe his eyes. Olivia was kissing Andrew. Fitz stormed out and texted Vanessa. He grabbed his keys and headed to the guy. Lucky Vanessa was there. She saw him and smirked. Since they were the only one's there, Vanessa took off her shirt and walked into the equipment closet. Fitz felt bad for using Vanessa, but she was a void for his pain over Olivia and he was determine to do anything to get over Olivia. After he was done with Vanessa, Fitz want on the run on the treadmill and tried to block out the world. Mainly Olivia. She invaded his dreams, thoughts, and mind.

The following day Mellie came home. She said her hello's to Olivia, Maya, and Tom and ran over to Fitz's. He didn't really care if she was home or not but that she was an easy fuck to get Olivia out of his mind. Olivia was disgusted by Fitz's action, carrying on with other sluts while he toyed with Mellie. The days following Mellie's return she was always at Fitz's house or by his side. To say he was pissed by her actions was an understatement.

Easy fuk or not she was starting to annoy him. Fitz was bored with Mellie. Olivia's job at the diner was great. She loved the customers and they loved her. On Wednesday night she was Olivia was working till close and in comes Fitz and Mellie. To make it worse they were sitting at her area to serve as well. Olivia squared her shoulders and walked over to the two. When she got there, Mellie has a guilty look on her face and Fitz was emotionless.

" What can I get you two?" Olivia said as she tried to sounds polite as possible.

" Hey, Liv I think I'll have a salad, no onions, carrots, and olives. Oh and a ice water." Mellie ordered.

" I'm going to have a bacon burger and fries. Coke would be wonderful." Fitz said. Olivia smiled because that was the type of food Fitz has when he's annoyed with someone and he just wanted to get to ignore them.

" Okay, I'll bring those out when they are ready." Olivia replied in a small voice. She been there since 10am and was very tired. Fitz could tell by Olivia's body language that she was tired and felt bad for her. Olivia came back with their drinks and disappeared again. Fifteen minutes later she came back with their good. Throughout dinner Fitz ignored Mellie, because all he could think was Olivia.

" Why was she overworking herself? Was she okay?" Fitz asked himself. He saw how tired and worn down she looked and he didn't like it.

Olivia was at the register when Fitz came up to her.

" Hi." Fitz whispered.

" Hello…" Olivia answered as she tried to pretend like she was busy.

" Why are you working?" Fitz asked Olivia.

" No reason, are you here for the bill?" Olivia brushed him off.

" Olivia…." Fitz sighed.

" Your total is 20 dollars."

Fitz just nodded and swiped his card.

" Can I have my receipt?" Olivia printed out the receipt and handed it to him. Fitz wrote something down and left the restaurant, with a not so happy Mellie. Olivia looked at the recite and it said $250 dollar tip towards Olivia Pope sever, charged on his mastercard. Livid was not the word to describe Olivia. She was pissed off.

" Who the hell does he think he is giving me a tip like that?" Olivia said out loud.

The next morning Olivia went over to Fitz's house and asked to see him. Before Fitz could get to Olivia Teddy launched himself at her.

" LIVVIE, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Teddy squeezed Olivia.

" Hey, bud I miss you too." Olivia said as she ruffled his hair.

" Please don't leave like you did again, you hurt Fitz a lot, and I don't like the new him. Please Livvie." Olivia breath hitched. Fitz and her made awkward eye contact.

" If you promise to be a good boy, then I won't leave like I did." Olivia teased.

" I promise." Teddy beemed. Fitz cleared his throat.

" You have a reason why you are here?" he asked.

" Teddy, bud why don't you head over to my house and we can hang out." Olivia ruffled Teddy's hair again.

" No, he can't! I am babysitting and I say no!"

" I HATE YOU FITZ, GO TO HELL!" Teddy yelled and left the room. Olivia threw the envelope at Fitz and said

" Here I don't want your stupid money. Even whore's select who's money they want to receive. I AM NO ONE'S CHARITY CASE!" Fitz sighed.

" You know what, I get it that you moved on, it's fine, but stop acting like you're the only one that's hurt. Stop acting like you're the victim. You left me and I made a mistake!" Olivia yelled.

" You broke my heart you know…" Fitz spat at Olivia.

" You're still breaking mine everyday…" With that she walked out of the Grant's household.

Monday morning was the first day of school and Andrew was picking her up. Olivia's road test was scheduled on Friday so she would have to ride with him till Friday. Millie couldn't give her a ride because she had rowing practice in the morning. Just as she was finished getting ready Andrew, her unofficial boyfriend had texted her saying someone has slashed all 4 of his tires so she has to find her own way there. Since Maya and Tom had already left Olivia had to walk.

Jake and Quinn were coming to school late because they were in NYC so they were out of the question. Ten minutes of walking a car with roaring engine pulls up next to her. Olivia knew who it was but decided to ignore it.

" Get in the car…" Fitz said.

" No, I am perfectly fine walking." Olivia sassed back.

" Get in the car Olivia." Fitz raised his voice.

" No! I'd rather walk then be in the same car as you."

" GET. IN. THE. DAMN. CAR. OLIVIA!" Fitz yelled. Olivia sighed and got in. The car ride to school was awkward. Fitz glanced at Olivia when ever he had the change. Even though she was in her uniform his Livvie was always beautiful. Fitz snapped himself out of that thought and reminded himself that he hated her. When they got to school Fitz just got out of the car and left Olivia.

Olivia's first class was AP Bio and of course Fitz ends up to her lab partner. Olivia rolled her eyes and headed over to where Fitz was. She could tell that Fitz like a little kid waiting to get his flu shots, dreading their seating arrangement. Olivia got her stuff ready for class and she pulled out her gummy bears. Fitz smile at that because he knew Olivia had a strange obsession with gummy bears. The next class was Latin. Then studyhall.

AP government and comparative was the next class and Andrew was in that class. He was almost late when he rushed in and kissed Olivia on the cheeks then sat down. Now it was lunch time. The table contained Olivia, Andrew, Jake, Quinn, Mellie, Fitz, Steven, and Abby. Olivia felt Fitz eyes bore to her side as Andrew had his arms around Olivia's shoulder most of the time.

After lunch Olivia had gym with Quinn, AP Calc with Andrew and Abby, psychology with Steven. Now it was the last class of the day AP Literature. Olivia got lost going to her locker and finding the English wing. Beginning of Sophomore year the school was starting his remodeling and now was all new to Olivia. She walked into the class and the bell ranged. In the class was Fitz, Andrew, Melville, Jake, Quinn, Abby, and Steven. The whole squad.

Andrew had saved her a seat next to him, and class started. The class was suppose to read Jane Eyre over the summer and the teacher began with the question.

" Let's see..hmmmm….ahhh. Ms. Pope, do you think Jane did the right thing by leaving Mr. Rochester?" Mr. Cyrus Beene asked.

" Well, sir I believe she did the right thing. Yes, she loved Mr. Rochester, but her being there brought more drama and Jane hated drama." Olivia answered.

" That's an absolute load of bull." Fitz shouted in the back.

" Mr. Grant, care to add something to the conversation?" Mr. Beene asked.

" I believed that what Jane did was immature and irresponsible. Didn't she know that Mr. Rochester needed her and wanted her there. Didn't she know he loved her so much he would have done anything for her? But no she was selfish and left and broke his heart." Fitz stated.

" Just because Jane left doesn't mean she didn't love Me. Rochester!" Olivia shouted.

" JANE RUINED MR. ROCHESTER! HE WAS FINE UNTIL SHE LEFT! NOW HE'S THIS BROKEN PERSON WHO IS A JERK!" Fitz yelled.

" MR. ROCHESTER CHOOSES TO BE A JERK TO JANE AND SHE WON'T STAY!" Olivia yelled back. By now the whole class knew Fitz and Olivia weren't talking about Jane Eyre anymore.

Just then the bell rang and both of them stormed out. Andrew chased after Olivia and Mellie after Fitz.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia was walking to her locker from study hall when she saw Fitz making out with one of the girls in their class. She walked over to the two and yelled

" Fitzgerald the the hell?"

" What?" Fitz responded like he wasn't doing anything bad.

" Fitzgerald you are in a relationship with Mellie, which means you have to be faithful to her." Olivia hissed.

" Up Sarah, I got to talk to relationship police here." Fitz said as he motioned for the girl to get up.

" It's Anna you asshole!" she spat.

" That's nice, now get lost." Once the girl was out of earshot Olivia started to speak.

" You're disgusting!"

" I'm glad you feel that way about me." Fitz smirked. But inside his head he thought otherwise. Truth be told he hated when Olivia said things like " You're disgusting, I hate you," and other degrading things she says about him.

" Seriously Fitz, Mellie is one of my best and I'm not about to watch you treat her like crap." Olivia warned.

" Listen Olivia, I never clarified that we were in a relationship with Mellie. I just said we were just friends with benefits, and she was fine with it." Fitz hissed back.

" You need to have better respect of women Fitzgerald."

" Oh like how you had no respect for me when you fucking left and told your mom not to tell me where you went.

I mean not that I was going to come looking for you, but it was just foul. But as I learned, you only care about yourself. You are selfish and immature."

" Okay you know what I'm done. I'm just done. I've tried to apologize about what I did, I really tried. But you changed, it's...it's….like I don't even know who you are anymore. The Fitz that I love is not this one. You are mean Fitz. You're mean. Everyone in our friend group has to tiptoe around because they don't want to piss you off.

They know you are capable of beating the shit out of them. All they see is fear now. They fear you Fitz. That's why everyone's afraid to hang out with you. What happened to the fun, caring, loveable, kind, wonderful Fitz I knew all my life huh? Because I would like him back. Call me when he comes back, because I want nothing to do with this monster, whom I can't even recognize." With that Olivia left a stunned Fitz.

Olivia's words really hit home. She was 100% right. He had been so consumed by hurt and hate that his friend feared him now. Fitz felt like the scum on earth. He knew he have to be honest with Mellie and ends things between them, whatever it was. Then there was Vanessa, she was becoming really clingy and he needed to drop her as well. At the end of the day Fitz tries to deny this but the only person he wants is his Livvie.

Then all of the painful memories of after Olivia leaving flooded in and Fitz got angry again. The questions that always came into his mind were

" How could she do this to me? Did I mean that little to her? Did she even love me?" But Olivia was right, he had to control his temper and be the kind person he used to be. The thing that was killing Fitz was seeing Olivia and Andrew. They are in an unofficial relationship. Andrew had his hands all over Olivia. The dude would not leave her alone, and the scary part to Fitz was that Olivia was actually happy around him.

The rest of the day Fitz was numb. Olivia's words replayed and played in his head.

" The Fitz that I love is not this one. You are mean Fitz. You're mean." When the final bell ranged Fitz went to his locker, and saw a sight he never want to see. Andrew came up behind Olivia and kissed her neck.

" Hey babe." Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind. Olivia giggled and responded.

" Hey Andy!" Then gave him a peck on the lips.

" You ready for swim tryouts today?"

" As I'll ever be. Swimming is a great distraction." Olivia placed her hands on Andrew's chest. To Olivia Andrew was the best medicine to get over Fitz. He treated her with the ut most respect and made her feel like an equal. Unlike Fitz who has little to no respect for her. Olivia tries to convince herself that she doesn't love Fitz anymore, but that was a lie, and deep down she and Andrew knew it.

Fitz was so pissed off her needed something to relieve his anger. As always Andrew was all over his girl and he didn't like it. Then Andrew took Olivia's hand and lead them towards where the pool was. Without even noticing it Fitz followed them to the pool. He had a perfect reason to hide the real reason of why he was there. The workout room overlooked the Olympic pool they had in their school. Donated by Olivia, Fitz, Andrew, and Jake's parents.

Fitz changed into his workout clothe and started to run on the treadmill. That was the best way he could keep an eye on Olivia and Andrew. Fifteen minutes later tryouts began. Olivia as usual was flawless in the pool. That was where she belonged. It was effortless how performed her Freestyle, Breaststroke, Backstroke, and Butterfly. She even beat the boys. The coaches were overjoyed to have Olivia back on the swimming team. They were already good, but with Olivia and Andrew they would be unstoppable.

When tryouts ended and Olivia had broken her personal best of the 50 Butterfly stroke and everyone cheered. Andrew pulled Olivia up from her water, spun her around, and kissed her. Fitz sighed and got down from the treadmill. It was time to get ready for his fight anyway. Tonight was going to be a tough one. Fitz wasn't even sure he was going to win tonight. His opponent weighed more than him, taller, and more experienced. It was safe to say he was in deep shit.

Olivia was so happy. Overjoyed more like. She had impressed the coaches and was pretty sure had shocked some of the recruiters that were there. Olivia had to sit down on the bench on the locker to soak it all in. The road test was scheduled for Monday and Olivia couldn't wait to get her hands on her Range. Andrew and her intertwined hands and headed into his car. " Take a walk by Passion Pit." played softly while he drove her home.

Fitz met up with Mellie at a restaurant and decided to end thing with her.

" Look Mellie it's not you it's me…." Fitz uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck.

" Wait are you breaking up with me….." Mellie said in disbelief.

" Mellie we never were a thing. I made it clear from day one that we weren't a real couple and that we're just fooling around…."

" Yes, but I thought you weren't serious!" Mellie yelled. now the people from the restaurant were looking at them.

" Yes, I am breaking up with you. I was never faithful to you. I had sex 5 times while you were gone and made out with a few girls. You don't want a cheating bastard like me." Fitz said with pity in his voice.

" YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME YOU ASSHOLE?" Mellie was really angry now.

" Mellie calm the fuck down! You knew what this was and you know that I was not going to be committed to you. You know damn well and yet you still took the risk." Fitz was raising his voice now.

Mellie stormed out of the restaurant and Fitz after throwing down a 50 dollar bill followed her.

" FITZ WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH OLIVIA! YOU HAD A CHANCE TO PATCH THINGS UP WITH HER, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LET ANGER TAKE OVER AND NOW SHE'S WITH ANDREW! THAT'S ON YOU! SHE LOVED YOU SHE STILL LOVES YOU, BUT IT'S FADING BECAUSE YOU ARE A ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T DESERVE OLIVIA!" Mellie screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Fitz was stunned into silence. Mellie just called him out on his shit.

" But you know what it's shame on me for thinking that I could possibly replace the great Olivia Pope. Fitz let me give you some advice…...Tell her the real truth before it's too late and Olivia falls in love with Andrew….." With that Mellie kissed Fitz on the cheeks, walked into her car, and drove away.

It was about 10pm at night and both Maya and Tom were on the night shift, so Olivia was home alone. Mellie had texted Olivia saying that she was spending the night at Abby's. Teddy was at a sleepover. She was doing her homework when the bell ranged. It was strange she wasn't expecting anybody and Andrew was doing homework with her through facetime. She ended the call and went Olivia opened the door she gasped. There was Fitz all blood and puffed up. His left eye was completely closed, there was a cut on his eye brow, his nose looks like it might be broken, he was leaning on his left leg meaning that his right was hurt, he just looked like he's been through hell and back.

" OH. MY. GOD. Fitz….!" Olivia immediately ran over to Fitz and threw his hand around her shoulders. She led him to the bathroom and she noticed that Fitz was limping badly. As Olivia was going to get the Kit that Maya usually used to patch Fitz up. She sent a silent prayer that Maya had taught her to stitch and patch someone up. Olivia came back into the bathroom and cut Fitz sleeveless T-shirt and she instantly wanted to cry. There was a huge bruise on his left rib cage area.

She couldn't tell rather if it's bruised or broken, but Fitz was having trouble breathing.

" Fitz….." Olivia said while trying not to cry.

" Y..e...s L..i..vv...i.e" he answered. Olivia couldn't believe it he called her Livvie.

" We need to get you to the hospital…" she cupped his face.

" Noo..n..o hospitals. The fighting is illegal...i..would...get...in trouble." Fitz responded slowly. Olivia nodded and what happened next she was not expecting.

Fitz scooped her up and placed her on the sink, parted her legs, and slowly stepped in between her legs. Olivia took the wet towel and started to wipe the blood of Fitz's face. He groaned in pain and Olivia immediately stopped.

" I'm sorry.." Olivia said in a small voice. There was her Fitz all hurt and vulnerable. Olivia couldn't stand it.

" Noooo...it's...okay…." Fitz took Olivia's hand again and placed it on his face again. She started to wipe the blood and Fitz sighed. It felt heavenly to have her in his arms and taking care of him. Finally after she cleaned the blood off Olivia got ready to stitch him.

" I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt…. This cut is deep..." Olivia warned. Fitz just nodded. She started to stitch and Fitz flinched but told her to keep going. Once all the wounds from his face was taken care of it was time for the rest of him.

Olivia rubbed icy hot on to the bruise on the left side of the rib and bandaged it up. Then she sat him down on the chair and started to wrap his knee up. Once everything was all done, Fitz spoke up.

" Livvie….can...I….spend….the...night…..with…..you?"

" Fitz…..I don't know. I have Andrew to think about…"

" Please…..Livvie….I….need..you...in...my...arms…" Olivia sighed and nodded.

Together they climbed up to Olivia's bed room. They walked in and Olivia helped Fitz into bed. Then she changed into a old T-shirt with shorts and climbed into bed with Fitz. Olivia kept her distance and moments later Fitz pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. They both exhaled and fell asleep.

A/N: Awe poor Fitz. Do you think he deserves his beat down or not? Do you guys think Fitz will finally start treating Olivia was some respect? Reviews! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke up and instantly she felt strong arms embracing her. Fitz head was on her chest and the rest of his body tangled to hers. Then the memories from the previous night came rushing in. Fitz coming to her door all beat up. Olivia untangled herself from Fitz and studied him. He looked really bad. Who ever he had to go against really did a number on him.

Olivia traced the bruises on his face and tears started to from. Yes he was an asshole to her, but no one deserves a beat down like he did.

" Good….Morning….Livvie…" Fitz spoke up. He was awake from the Olivia untangled herself from him. Last night was the best night of sleep he had had since Olivia left.

" Morning Fitz…I'm going to go get you some painkillers okay…." Olivia said as she cupped his face.

" Okay…" Fitz replied slowly. When Olivia came back Fitz was back to sleep.

" Fitz…..wake up…..you have to take this and then you can go back to bed…" Olivia rubbed Fitz naked chest. He opened his eyes, took the painkillers and headed back to bed. It was a 7am on Saturday morning and Olivia had to be work in a hour. Andrew was going to pick her up soon. Once Olivia was ready she headed down stairs. As she got some cereal ready, Maya and Tom walked in.

" Morning Liv." They both said. It was evident that they were both very tired.

" Umm...guys...Fitz is in my bed. Before you flip out….Let me explain. One I have an unofficial boyfriend so no worries. Second he got beaten pretty badly by his opponent last night and I had to patch him up. His nose looks okay, but I'm worried about his left ribs. He was in no shape of going home so I just let him crash here. Can you guys possibly…." Before Olivia finished Maya and Tom both cut in.

" Of course we will Livia." Maya gave Olivia a small smile.

" Anything for you and Fitzgerald sweetheart." Tom pulled her into a hug. Olivia felt really comfortable with Tom. He was like a dad she never had. Of course she had a father, but not a dad. Just then Andrew texted her saying he's outside. Olivia hopped into Andrew's porsche and gave him a kiss on the lips. Andrew happily replied and the two headed to her work place.

At work Olivia couldn't focus and all she could think about was Fitz. She was unbelievably worried about him. Questions like " Is he okay? Are my mom and Tom taking care of him? Is he going to recover well?" Finally it was 4 and her shift had ended. Andrew had picked her up and wanted to do something, but Olivia made up an excuse of being tired, so she can get back to Fitz.

Finally when she got home, Olivia ran up to her room. Fitz was asleep and he looked like a little kid with his curls everywhere. Olivia slowly walked over to Fitz and gently woke him up. Fitz eyes slowly opened up and he gave her a small smile.

" Hi…" Olivia said softly.

" Hi….." Fitz gave Olivia a small smile.

" Before….you...worry...I..am...on..a..lot..of..pain..killers...I...am..fine...My noise is cracked...not broken...My rib..is..fractured…." Fitz explained.

" You...almost….died…" Olivia said as her breath hitched.

" I…..know…."

" Don't do it again!" Olivia said softly but firmly.

" Okay…" Then Olivia took a wet towel that was sitting by her bed and wiped the sweat off Fitz's' face.

Fitz's' phone started to ring and it was Teddy. Olivia took it and handed it over to Fitz.

" Hello…" Fitz answered.

" Hey Fitzy, it's time for you to pick me up big bro!"

" Oh...crap…..right! I'll…..be….. there in a few…...minutes okay."

" Fitzy are you okay big bro?" Teddy asked worriedly.

" Yeah, bud I'll see you in a little bit….." Fitz said as he tried to hide the pain. Then he hung up the phone.

" Fitz….are you sure you can drive?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

" Yeah….I'll be….okay…"

" Well I'm coming with you." Olivia firmly said.

" Okay…"

Olivia went into her closet and handed Fitz his Duke shirt that he had given her in the beginning of sophomore year and handed it over to him. She told him to put his arms up and slid the T-shirt on him.

" How do you still have this shirt…..?" Fitz asked.

" I...um...I...slept with it almost every night when I was in London…" Olivia shyly replied. Then an awkward silence fell upon the two.

Olivia decided to break the tension and headed into her closet to change. She silently thanked God that Tom had given her a walk in closet. Olivia changed into tan shorts, a V-neck, and her blue TOMs. She helped Fitz down the stairs and they headed towards his car. Together they headed to pick Teddy up. Fitz knew Olivia loved Imagine Dragons so he played their latest album from the aux cord.

They didn't say anything to each other, but just let the lyrics speak for itself. Once they reached to where Teddy was Olivia went to pick him up. Teddy flew into Olivia and wouldn't let go for a good minute. He then headed to his brother. Once Teddy saw the state that Fitz was in he was stunned into silence. All the happiness disappeared from his face.

" OH MY GOD BIG BRO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Teddy screamed. Then he started to cry. Usually if he was hurt from the fight, Fitz would usually not come home or avoid Teddy if he got hurt.

" Yeah….bud...I'll be ...okay...:" Fitz tried to reassure his brother. Olivia let Teddy sit in the front seat because she felt that it was necessary for the brothers.

" Hey...how...about….we….go..for some ice...cream?" Fitz asked as he tried to cheer up Teddy. He was touched that his little brother cared about him so much.

" REALLY?!" Teddy squealed.

" Yes." Fitz chuckled.

" JUST LIKE BEFORE? YOU ME AND LIVVIE?" Teddy asked again. Fitz nodded and made eye contact with Olivia though the rear view mirror. They arrived at the ice cream shop and Teddy flew out.

Olivia ordered her favorite plain old vanilla. Fitz had cookies and cream and Teddy wanted to be just like his two favorite people so he got both vanilla and cookies and cream. Fitz and Olivia both chuckled because they knew he was going to be so hyper since the waffle cone was half his size. Together the three of them started to walk to the park near by.

Teddy ran to the swings while Olivia and Fitz trailed slowly behind.

" Do you remember when we were on the swings and Jake farted so loud that all of us felt it?" Olivia asked as she laughed. Fitz laughed and nodded his head.

" Then A came and sprayed Fabries near his butt….." Fitz stated. Then they got quiet and things got awkward. After a while Teddy got tired so it was time to head home.

Olivia walked Fitz and Teddy home. She told Fitz to take a shower and she'll be back to rebandage him. Thirty minutes later Olivia returned and there stood Fitz was just coming out of his shower and the towel was hung low. She couldn't help but stop and stare. Everything about Fitz hypnotized her. From his 8 packs to his tattoos. Fitz dried off and put some boxers on. Olivia rubbed some icy hot on his left rib and he exhaled. Fitz was in heaven.

Then she addressed all of the bandages. She was about to leave when Fitz grabbed her arms.

" Fitz….."

" Livvie….please...I..need...you…" Fitz practically begged. Olivia sighed and climbed into bed with him again.

The rest of the weekend Olivia took care of Fitz and worked. Monday came and Olivia passed her driver's test. She drove her and Andrew to their date. The Range was perfect and Olivia loved being behind the wheel again. Andrew had a dinner on the beach for himself and Olivia. He made roast beef sandwiches, cantaloupe, and lemonade. Andrew was so romantic and Olivia was really happy to have in around.

The couple started to westel and ended up in a hot and heavy make out session. Andrew had dropped her off after the date and Olivia headed over to take care of Fitz. He wasn't in the best of moods.

" Hi.." Olivia said in a low voice.

" Hello.."

" Sorry I'm late...Andy and I…"

" Just readdress me and you can let yourself out."

Fitz was upset seeing Olivia ride off with Andrew and when they came, he basically sucked her face off. Olivia sighed and nodded. The new Fitz was back. Since Fitz was too weak, he didn't go to school. The rest of the week Olivia still went and took care of Fitz, but didn't say much to him because he would just make a rude remarks. But Olivia took in and kept coming back. Where Vanessa wouldn't even drop of Fitz sneakers for him.

On Saturday night Olivia turned down a drive in with Andrew and the rest of her friends to take care of Fitz. She also wanted to talk him out of street fighting. After she was done bandaging him up Olivia started.

" Fitz…..you gotta stop with the street fighting…...Teddy, your mom and dad are worried if…..They've never seen you this hurt Fitz….and I agree with them." Olivia pleaded.

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK ABOUT ARE? YOU JUST UP AND LEFT AND NOW THAT YOU'RE BACK YOUR TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?! NO OLIVIA I WON'T GIVE IT UP FOR YOU OR MY FAMILY! IT'S MY OWN DAMN LIFE! I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE! I'M TEAM ME! SO I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU STILL COME AROUND HERE!" Fitz boomed.

Olivia was in tears. After everything she did for him, this is how he repays her. Olivia just nodded and left Fitz bedroom. She thought the old Fitz was slowly coming back but obviously wrong.

" I guess some people you just can't save." Olivia said to herself. She had someone who treated her like his queen and worshiped the ground she walked on. Then and there Olivia decided it was time she had given up on Fitz and focus on her relationship with Andrew.

Fitz words hurt like hell and Olivia had enough. The following week Fitz came back to school and Olivia didn't look at him, talk to him, or even acknowledge him. Olivia and Andrew are a official couple now. She posted a picture of Andrew hugging her from behind and Olivia turning her head to kiss him. The caption said " He's so good to me. I'm a lucky girl. #taken" That picture pissed of Fitx as well.

He texted Vanessa and said to get ready and was surprised when she told him since he wasn't the top fighter anymore, she has no use for him. Fitz had no one to turn to. On Thursday Olivia, Fitz, Jake, Quinn, Steven, and Abby were sitting at lunch, but Andrew was missing. All of a sudden Andrew walked playing the guitar. He started to sing " I want Crazy by Hunter Hays." as he walked over to Olivia. Her hands instantly flew to cover her mouth.

Once he was done Andrew took of the guitar and started to speak.

" Liv, babe. You are the most important person in my life. You have made me beyond happy and I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. So will you go to homecoming with me?" as he pulled out a dozen roses from his backpack.

" OH MY GOD ANDY! YES YES YES! I LOVE YOU!" Olivia launched herself on Andrew.

" I LOVE YOU MORE BABE!

Fitz was so upset he couldn't continue anger. When Andrew smirked at Fitz he even got more pissed.

The asshole was all over his Livvie. The way Olivia looked at Andrew looked at Andrew made him uncomfortable. It was almost as if she was falling for him. Fitz finally realized that his anger and hurt had driven Olivia away. Just then Jake came out to comfort Fitz.

" Hey man…" Jake gave him a shoulder pat.

" Hey…" Fitz replied with a sad voice.

" You wanna talk about it?"

" When I look at her today she was happy… Like really happy and laughing. I could see it in her eyes that she is falling for Andrew. It was the exact same look she gave me when I told her I loved her more then a friend. I know she still loves me and I know deep down she still wants to be with me.

But I could also see the fear, she's afraid of me….not physically but emotionally….and that's what hurts the most. I love her so much that when she left it turned my world upside down. I want to do anything and everything to make her happy and smiling. Even if it's not with me because I've come to realize that I love her so much that I just want her to be happy.

My love for her is so real man, it's so strong and powerful….after everything I put her through, when I got hurt she was at my side when no one was. Olivia still makes my day and she doesn't even know it. I tried to lie to myself saying that she doesn't, but she does. When she looked at Andrew like she used to look at me, it hurt, but I had to pretend like it didn't. I still see her in my dreams...That's where she stays now because I fucked everything up.

I still think about her everyday and everytime I wake up or go to sleep. I see her everywhere and everything reminds me of her….I miss her so much. I just wish I could hold her again. I wish to make her feel safe and wanted again...I wish she wasn't afraid of me… I wish I could be the reason for her smile again...But I fucked it all up. I should not have taken her for granted because it was her….It was ALWAYS her…."

A/N: Poor Fitz, but he brought on to himself. Do you think he can win Olivia back? Reviews. Sorry for the grammar again I'm on my phone and the spellcheck is not working. My apologies.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Jake and Fitz were quite after this admission. Then Jake started to talk.

" Look Fitz man, I'm going to tell you like it is. What you've been doing to Olivia is foul, you and I both know it. I know, I get it that we both hurt you, but you've got to forgive her. You've forgiven me, why can't you forgive her? You've pushed and pushed so now you pushed her into another mans arms, when she should be in yours.

I didn't know what true love meant till I met Quinn. Olivia is the love of your life, and you do those things to her is not right man. I'm not saying this is all your fault, but you got to get your shit together. Going around and fucking anything with a pulse is foul and you know it. Where do you think it's going to get you? All you are doing is hurting her more. You've pushed her so much she isn't even acknowledging you now. You had multiple of chances man.

And what do you do; you beat Drew up, front that bitch Vanessa around, and verbally abuse her. Andy is good for her, he's safe, but you're the love of her life. Your actions have clouded her feeling for you. You need to pull yourself up together and grow the hell up man. Start being the Fitz she fell in love with because if you keep this up, she will choose Drew over you." Jake was sick and tired of Fitz behavior and took the opportunity to set him straight.

Their friend group knows how in love Fitz and Olivia are. The only one who is oblivious to that is Andrew.

" I know man, I see it now. God, what kind of an idiot was I for hurting her like that. Why didn't I listen to her? Jake man I want her to be happy and if that means it's with Andrew, I guess I'll just have to accept it." Fitz sighs.

" Wow, you're going to give up on her like that?" Jake questions.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? You're the one who's said all I do is hurt her, and when I say let her be happy, you want me to fight?" Fitz spat gingerly.

" If you are going to give up on her this easily, when you don't deserve her….." Jake states before walking away. After Jake left, Fitz did a lot of thinking. He loves Olivia and would do anything to get her back, but it is going to be hard. From this day Fitz promised himself, no more whoring around, and would try to be the old self again.

It was the start of the first of two spirit week that Nichols school had for the year. For today it was " Nerd Day." So Olivia and Andrew had matching nerd outfits. Both had a oxford button down tucked into their jeans, black converse, and glasses. They were the most popular couple at Nichols and everyone was envious of the. Olivia was still ignoring Fitz presence and it was driving him crazy.

Whenever they see each other in the hallway Fitz would try and talk to her, but Olivia would rather turn around or pretend like she didn't hear anything. A week has passed since Fitz's admission and it seems like Olivia and Andrew got closer and closer. Amanda was supposed to come back from "vacation" tomorrow, but really it was from rehab for her anaxxoria.

With Amanda being back things were definitely interesting for their friend group. As high school began Amanda became a real bitch, but they've been through so much together the group ignored it. Fitz was feeling way better and started to slowly head back to the gym again. There was this new guy name Russell and Fitz could tell that Russell was going to give him a hard time. Venessa have been all over him and Fitz couldn't care less.

Tuesday was twin day and again Olivia and Andrew matched. Andrew wore a white Ralph Lauren oxford shirt, mint colored shorts and brown sperrys. Olivia had on a long sleeve vineyard vine T-shirt, mint colored capris, and brown sperrys. They were the power couple. Fitz was so annoyed with Andrew because he would come over to Olivia's locker and would be all over her. When he back was turned to Fitz, Andrew gave him a knowing smirk.

But Fitz knew he deserved. He was crazy with jealousy and it killed him to see that Olivia was actually happy with Andrew. Fitz was in deep thought when he felt arms around his waist.

" OH MY GOD FITZ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Amanda squealed. Squeezing him to death.

" Hey...A...how are you?" Fitz asked awkwardly.

" Oh I am better now that I see you." then Amanda moved her hands to Fitz's biceps. " And look at these you've gotten more muscular…" Amanda cooed fully aware that Olivia was glaring at her. Olivia was the cause of her breakup with Jake and now she will be the reason Fitz and Olivia aren't together.

" Ummm. thanks Amanda… Look I gotta go…" Fitz tried to rush out, but Amanda caught him in time.

"You're not going to walk an old friend to class?" Amanda fake pouted. Fitz sighed and nodded. Part of him wanted to make Olivia jealous and feel what he is feeling when he see's them two prancing around him.

" YAY! You're the best Fits." Amanda yells so Olivia can hear her. When Fitz and Amanda walked away Olivia was furious. She knew what Fitz was doing and was so angry at him she could burst. Did he really expect for her to be single, while he was going around fucking every girl that will allow him?

The way he treated her like dirt on his shoe hurt, and now with Amanda Olivia was hurt. She took ahold of Andrew's hand and dragged him into a empty class room, closed the door and locked it. Since it was homeroom, the teacher really didn't care if the kids were on time or not. Olivia attacked Andrews lips. The kiss got really heated and just as Olivia was about to take off Andrew's shirt, he stopped her.

" Liv….stop...not like this baby okay?" Andrew pleaded.

" Sorry Andy I got carried away…" Olivia sighed.

" It's okay beautiful, it was very good while it lasted.." Andrew smirked.

" Oh my god." Olivia laughed and the two headed towards homeroom.

At lunch Amanda dragged Fitz to sit with her at the new table, and the group can tell Fitz was in hell, but said nothing about it. Olivia decided to ignore Fitz and Amanda and focused on Andrew. Olivia silently thanked god Amanda was in all normal class and not AP classes with her and the rest of the group. Quinn already hated her and Jake as well.

At the end of the day Olivia was at her locker getting her swim gear when Amanda came up to her.

" Listen you backstabbing no good whore, since you ruined my happiness with Jake, I'm going to ruin yours with Fitz." Amanda smirked. Olivia pretended like it didn't affect her and faced Amanda.

" He's all yours Amanda. Plus I have Andy." Olivia spat.

" Okay you keep telling yourself that. We all know your true feeling and I will make sure Fitz doesn't even glance an eye at you Olivia." Amanda smiled wickedly.

" Fuck you!" Olivia replied. She was beyond pissed.

" No sweetie, It is I who will be fucking Fitz." With that Amanda walked away. Olivia was so mad she stormed into the locker room, got dressed and went straight into the water.

Their swim team was undefeated. With Andrew and Olivia being co-captains and the two top swimmers, they were unstoppable. The scouts were very impressed with both Olivia and Andrew, they even had Olympic scouts coming to look at them. Olivia swam and swam till she couldn't lift a single muscle anymore. The team and Andrew went home half an hour ago and now it was just her.

Olivia rested her head on the side while trying to catch her breath. Then someone who she didn't expect was standing there with a towel.

" Hi…" Fitz said in a small voice. He couldn't handle Olivia ignoring him anymore and needed to talk to her.

" Hi…" Olivia responded. She tried to lift herself up but didn't have the energy to do so.

" Need some help Livvie?" Olivia nodded. Fitz lifted her out of the water like it was nothing. Once out, Olivia wrapped herself in the towel and both of them walked over to the bench.

" Look Livvie, I'm sorry. For everything and all the pain I caused…..I was just hurt and I don't know. I'm sorry…" Fitz hung his head in shame. Olivia could see the regret in his eyes. Regret of the way he treated her but now it was almost too late.

" I forgive you Fitz… What you said hurt, but I pulled a bitch move too…" Olivia touched Fitz arm.

" Could we try again to…..?" Fitz started to say when Oliva cut in.

" Friends?" Olivia stated because she knew what he was going to ask her.

" Ahhh yeah friends." Fitz was disappointed in her response, but he couldn't blame her. Fitz sighed.

" Livvie….I lo…."

" Livia?" Andrew boomed. He didn't like how Fitz was looking at Olivia. His eyes filled with want and love.

Olivia jumped up and said

" Hey Andy, what are you doing back?"

" I came to get my goggles which I forgot in the locker room." Andrew responded and he wrapped his hands around Olivia's waist.

" Oh okay…" Olivia responded awkwardly.

" Let's grab some dinner babe." Andrew said as he tried to get Olivia away from Fitz.

" Okay." Olivia pecked his lips and walked out.

" I'll be there in a minute, I just have to get some things out of my locker…." Andrew gestured Olivia to go ahead and wait for him at her car. Once she was out of earshot Andrew turned to Fitz.

" I see that you want what's mine." Andrew said coldly. Fitz just stared at Andrew.

" I'm not trying to take her away…" Fitz lied.

" I'm not an idiot Fitz, I know you. But you know what you were dumb enough to let her go so I won. I got the girl and well you got Amanda." Andrew smirked. " So stay away from my girl and leave her alone, you hurt her enough. You had your chance, now it's my turn." Andrew grinned and walked away.

The rest of the week went fast and now it was time for homecoming. Amanda had asked Fitz to homecoming and he accepted. Alice wasn't happy because she despised that girl. Her voice annoyed her and just her existence annoyed Alice. Olivia was so good for her son and now that he had ruined it Alice was worried for Fitz's happiness. All the parents knew Olivia and Fitz were in love with each other and it was only a matter of time before they got together.

Now that she was with Andrew and looked happy, Alice felt bad for her son. He looked unhappy standing next to Amanda taking pictures. Then they headed out to Olivia's house. That's where the group was meeting. When Fitz and Amanda arrived, the group was already starting with pictures. Then Fitz saw Olivia and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Olivia was just simply beautiful.

Olivia had on a skin tight, mid thigh white Michael Kors dress, black heels, and her hair was professionally waved. Fitz wished that Olivia was in his arms instead of Amanda. She was so annoying and had no chill. Andrew was a lucky bastard. He had on a white and black tux and matched well with Olivia. More pictures were taken and now they headed to the dance in the limo.

Arriving at the dancing and taking couple pictures the group hit the dance floor.

" Habits by Tove Lo" started to play and Andrew instantly pulled Olivia against his chest and started to grind on her. What pissed Fitz off more is that Olivia was grinding back. Amanda can't grind to save her life, she looked like a fish out of water. While Olivia and Andrew moved smoothly to the music. The whole night Fitz watched Olivia and Andrew grind, kiss, and whisper sweet nothings into each others ears.

Fitz wasn't fun to be around so Amanda ditched him. So now he was sitting at the table alone, while his friends were having the time of their lives. An hour later it was time for the homecoming king and queen to be announced.

" Alright, alright, alright….WHO'S BEEN TURNING UP TONIGHT?" the person that ran the event yelled. And the crowd cheered.

" Now the moment we've been waiting for…..your 2015 homecoming king and queen are…..FITZGERALD GRANT AND OLIVIA POPE!" Everyone cheered as Fitz and Olivia headed to the stage. While Quinn, Jake, Mellie, Steven, and Abby had smirks on their faces. Quinn was in charge of the ballots and wanted to help Fitz and Olivia find their way towards each other so they might have put in a couple extra for Fitz. In reality Andrew won.

The guy named Gideon who was a senior also. Crowned Fitz and Olivia and everyone cheered.

" Now it's time for the king and queen to dance!" Gidon said. Fitz took Olivia's hand and the two headed to the middle of the dance floor. Andrew didn't look pleased, but let it go, he reminded himself that Olivia loved him.

" Never let me go by Florence and the Machines" started to play and Fitz took Olivia in his arms.

It felt amazing to be holding Olivia in his arms again. Fitz felt at peace like she was his home and he'd been lost. Olivia rested her head against Fitz's firm chest and closed her eyes. She missed the feeling of him holding her. Right now nothing mattered. There was no Andrew, no Amanda, no drama just them. All the hurt pushed aside. As the song ended, Olivia was still clung on to Fitz and had tears in her eyes. Fitz kissed her on her forehead and left the dance floor.

A/N: Awww our poor love birds. Fitz is really hurting, but he brought it on to himself. The crew is cute for giving Fitz and Olivia a moment at Homecoming so they can share a dance. Like I said Fitz is going to work extra hard if he wants Olivia back. Thoughts on Andrew? Good guy or bad? Amanda is a annoying whore, she's gonna get more annoying as the stories goes on. Don't worry Olitz is endgame, for all who are afraid it might not be them. REVIEWS! Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

After the dance the group headed to an after party at Jake's parents beach house. After changing their clothe, the group headed over.. Fitz watched as Andrew and Olivia basically fuck each other on the dance floor. He couldn't stand it anymore, and had to think of a way to get Olivia away from Andrew. Fitz got of the couch and went to go find Jake.

" Yo, Jake let's play some beer pong." Fitz stated.

" Hey aye man let's do it. Me and Quinn, Olivia and Andrew, and you gotta find someone else." Jake was clearly drunk.

Jake went over and ripped Andrew and Olivia off the dance floor and brought them over to the beer pong table. Fitz plan backfired because all throughout the game Olivia and Andrew were rather kissing or he had his arms wrapped around her from behind, so they can sway to the music. Olivia would occasionally give Fitz a warm smile or a nod, but that could also be because she was drunk. The only one in their group that didn't drink was Steven.

He never liked alcohol so Steven was their designated driver. The rest of the night Olivia and Andrew were in their own little world, and Fitz decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and get laid. He started talking to Amanda and soon they started kissing. Fitz basically dragged her to the nearest bedroom and they started kissing and ripping each others clothes off. When Beth started to kiss Fitz neck he moaned out Olivia's name.

" What did you just call me?" Amanda asked in an offended voice.

" Look Ann I can't do this I'm sorry." Fitz sighed.

" It's Amanda you asshole." she responded as she dumped the liquid that was in the red solo cup next to the bed. Quinn saw both Amanda and Fitz enter and exit out of the bedroom . She decided she would tell Jake tomorrow since he was totally wasted now.

Quinn wasn't the only one who saw the scene. Andrew did as well. He was getting Olivia and him more drunks when he saw them. This was perfect. Now if Olivia ever growing attracted to Fitz again, Andrew can always pull this one out on her. Andrew knew it would kill Olivia if she found out Fitz and Amanda had sex. Deep down he knew Olivia wasn't completely over Fitz, but he loved her and will do anything to keep her his.

Andrew have worked too hard to have Olivia notice him, and now that Fitz decided to be Mr. Nice guy again, that might put their relationship on the line. Fitz always won in everything, now it was time for Andrew to win over someone who means the world to him. Don't get Andrew wrong he loved Fitz as a brother, but when it came to Olivia, Andrew will do anything to have her away from Fitz. Once Olivia goes back to Fitz, Andrew knew there was no getting her back.

Andrew went back to Olivia like nothing happened. The rest of the night was more games and drinking. Steven had taken Fitz home after the mistake with Amanda. All the way home Fitz hoped no one saw them exit the room. Fitz instead he go out Fitz, but Amanda being the bitch she is surprised Fitz by walking out together. So this made it look like they just had a quickie in the bedroom.

" Look Mate I don't know what's happening with you, but you need to get yourself together and show Olivia what an amazing person you can be. I know I have only known you 2 years, but I know this isn't you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, hooking up with random girls whenever you see Olivia and Andrew all over each other, and think of a way to win her back.

They say true love never die, and I believe she still loves you Mate. You know how I know?" Fitz shook his head. " The way she clung on to you when you guys were dancing. Everyone in the room can see that you two are in love with each other, she's just done with your bullshit. You need to let her know that you love her and want to be hers again.

Fitz you better pray that no one that knows you or Olivia saw you exit that room." On the way home Fitz had hold Steven what had happened between him and Amanda. Fitz sighed and squeezed his eyes with his hand.

" I know I'm praying. It would kill Olivia if she found out. Damn it man I keep fucking up."

" Just don't let it happen again. Next time you won't be so lucky next time." Steven warned Fitz.

Five minutes later Fitz was home. He went in to check on Teddy when he saw something besides his bed. Fitz picked up the picture of himself, Olivia, and Teddy taken in Freshmen year.

FLASHBACK: First day of Freshmen year.

" Okay it's time for pictures!" Alice smiled and she watched as Olivia and Fitz fixing each other uniforms.

" Here your tie is off! You gotta straighten a little Fitz." Olivia told Fitz as she tried to fix his tie.

" Livvie, your hair is out of place." Fitz tucked Olivia's strand of hair behind her ear.

" Okay pictures now!" Alice demanded. Olivia hopped onto Fitz's back and smiled.

Alice took a candid one of them laughing, and a smiling one. Then Teddy boomed out of the house and joined the picture taking session, with Big Jerry behind him. The picture of Teddy in front of Fitz, while Olivia was on his piggy back was everyone's favorite.

" You ready for High School Bonnie?" Fitz asked.

" With you Clide always!" It was between them two. Whenever they were going through a change, Olivia and Fitz always asked each other that question.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Fitz was shocked when he saw the picture next to Teddy's bed. There was the one of him and Olivia only that Fitz kept in his wallet, and looked at it everyday. This framed one was hidden in the attic. Once Olivia left Fitz took everything that she had given him, put it on a box, and hid it in the attic. Fitz went up to the attic and dug up the box. When he found the box, the first thing he found was the picture of him and Olivia kissing after they had won the championship.

Fitz picked up the picture and ran his hands over Olivia's beautiful face. Then he found the dog tag she had give him. The dog tag said " FTG III & OCP= Always." Fitz quickly put the dog tag back on and was about to pick up another item when Big Jerry spoke up.

" You know son it's not too late to get her back?"

" I don't know dad…..I was a complete asshole to her…" Fitz sighed.

" Fitz that girl loved you so much, and still do. Just give her time." Big Jerry gave his son a small smile.

" I just….I...just…" Fitz couldn't finish the sentence anymore and broke down and cried i to his dads arms. The pain of watching the girl he loved in another mans arms and happy was too much to take. Fitz tried to hold it in for as long as he can, but the heartbreak was becoming too much.

The next day Olivia woke up with a huge headache. She was hungover. Usually on Saturdays Olivia would have to work, but Olivia knew she was going to be in this state after Homecoming. It was 12 noon and Olivia did her daily routine and headed down. As she was getting something to eat the doorbell rung. When Olivia opened the door there was Fitz looking adorable as ever. He had on a black Lakers snapback backwards, white Ralph Lauren V-neck that made his arm tattoo very evident, basketball shorts, and sandals.

She always noticed a dog tag underneath his white V-neck. Olivia's heart started to beat faster as she knew it was the dog tag she had given him. That's what Olivia loved about Fitz. He was carefree and didn't care much about his appearance, and not too preppy. While andrew was very preppy. Fitz is just simply classy, while Andrew was over the top. Sometimes Olivia had to tell Andrew to loosen up a little and he would tell her appearance meant everything.

" Hi." Fitz breathed. Olivia looked adorable in her shorts and a tank top.

" Hi."

" Oh, umm here...My dad told me to drop this off for your dad…" Fitz awkwardly handed an envelope to Olivia.

" Thank…." Olivia took the envelope awkwardly. Just as Olivia was about to close the door, Fitz spoke up.

" Are you ummmm….. are you doing anything today?" Fitz asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Not really, just being a couch potato. Why? What do you have in mind?" Olivia questioned.

" Well since we agreed to be friends again...I was hoping we can hang out or something….I mean you don't have to if you want to hang out with Andrew instead. I mean I wouldn't want to hang out with me. I did say all those horrible things to you. You know what…." Olivia put her finger to Fitz lips.

" Yes, I would love to hang out. Andy won't mind. I mean we are just friends." Olivia smiled. When Olivia said friend it hurt Fitz, but he wasn't expecting much after what he put her through.

" Why don't you come on in and wait while I get dressed. Wait how about Treddy? We got to bring him along." Olivia said worriedly.

It always amazed Fitz how much Olivia loved Teddy. The other girls he's been with couldn't care less about Teddy.

" Yeah sure. Teddy's at the hospital with my parents visiting. He's a star there." Fitz smiled. Thirty minutes later Olivia came down. She was just simply beautiful. Her hair was in his curly state and Fitz loved it. It showed the carefree side of Olivia. She was wearing a black high waisted shorts, a grey Ralph Lauren V-neck, and white converse.

Fitz loved it when Olivia showed this side of her. He had noticed that Olivia had become more preppy as she started to date Andrew and loved this side of her. Hell Fitz was just happy to be with her. Olivia put on her Aviator Ray Bans and Fitz put on his Clubmasters and the two headed to his car.

" I hope you don't mind me driving…" Fitz asked nervously.

" Are you kidding? Fitz I LOVE YOUR CAR! I WISH my range was this perfect." Olivia squealed.

That was another thing about Olivia, she always appreciated his belongings and complimented him. While Mellie or the other chicks would criticize on how "uncool" his car was.

" Alright let's go." Fitz smiled. The car started and " When I'm gone by Wiz Khalifa." Started to play. Olivia and Fitz both grinded. Soon Fitz was rapping to Wiz's parts and Olivia was laughing. Fitz looked at Olivia laughing and realized, this was perfect. Here with Olivia, was everything.

First they went to Starbucks and got food. Olivia had a Caramel Frap, while Fitz just had a black ice coffee. They got sandwiches from the display case and headed to Fitz's car to their next destination. In the car Fitz stole a bite of Olivia's turkey sandwich.

" Hey!" Olivia took the sandwich away from Fitz.

" What? Mine tasted like shit." Fitz laughed.

" I told you to get the turkey one, but no Mr. I love roast beef didn't want to listen." Olivia rolled her eyes.

" One more bite Livvie, please….." Fitz turned and gave her the puppy eyes.

" No! You took a big ass bite! Look, theres only a little left." Olivia fake pouted.

" Please….Pwetty,...Pweety….Pwease…." Fitz batted his eyelids.

" Oh my god! You are such a big baby!" Olivia exclaimed before handing the sandwich to Fitz for him to take a bite.

" Thank you Livvie. You have saved a child from dying of Hunger." Fitz smirked.

" Yeah, yeah, overgrown child…" Olivia mumbled.

" I'm sorry what was that Livvie?" Fitz asked.

" I said you were an overgrown child." Olivia laughed.

" Ouch Olivia Pope you wound me." They both laughed. Thirty minutes later Fitz pulled up to a place that means a lot to them.

" OH. MY. GOD. FITZ! IS THIS….?" Olivia had tears in her eyes.

" The private beach we called our secret hideout yes." Fitz smiled. He knew how much this beach meant to Olivia.

" Do you think our little cave is still there?" Olivia asked.

" Let's go find out." Fitz replied with a smirk on his face.

Olivia sprinted to their little cave and it was still there. Fitz watched as Olivia eyes lit up and she looked like the little girl that stole his heart the first day. They met in this cave.

FLASHBACK: 5 year old Fitz and Olivia.

Olivia and Fitz parents went to the same private beach, without even realizing it. Fitz entered a little cave as he saw a little girl his age playing with the sand.

" Hellow." Fitz said.

" Hi." Olivia smiled.

" I'm Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Fitz said proudly.

" I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia got up and shook Fitz hand. She observed he was bald.

" You're weird." Olivia laughed. Fitz got worried because he was starting his chemo.

" But I love weird!" Olivia squealed. Fitz took Olivia's hand and the rest of history."

END OF FLASHBACK

( Que XO by Beyonce.)

Fitz was brought back into reality when Olivia called his name.

" OH MY GOD FITZ LOOK!" Olivia pointed to their named on the wall. Fitz stepped behind Olivia and looked at their names. So many memories came back Olivia and Fitz was both silent. Deciding to break the silence Olivia spoke up.

" Last one to the water is a rotten egg." Olivia ran as she stripped her clothe. Fitz ran after Olivia while stripping his own clothe down to his boxers.

Olivia was in her bra and pantie and Fitz she looked beautfiul. He caught up to her picked her up fireman style and headed towards the water. Fitz threw Olivia in the water, and they started splashing each other. The two had so much fun in the beach, they were oblivious to the time. After they were done it was 5pm. Fitz and Olivia dried off and headed towards their next destination.

Twenty later they arrived at Dave & Buster. They got their play cards and started to play. When Olivia got to the game where you had to roll the ball and hoped it landed in the circles provided, Fitz went behind her. He knew she wasn't very good at that game. Fitz held Olivia's hand and they rolled it together, and got jackpot. Then they moved onto the basketball shooting and again Fitz helped Olivia shoot from behind. It felt so good to be in Fitz's arms for Olivia.

" Fitz, when I ask this please don't get upset okay.." Fitz nodded.

" Why did you quit basketball?" Olivia asked.

" I don't know, I was in a dark place when you left, and I just had to quite." Fitz sighed.

" Fitz you are an amazing basketball player. Good enough to be pro, please don't give up on your dream because of what happened between us." Olivia pleased.

" I know, I'm sorry." Fitz hung his head in shame. Olivia cupped his face and held it up so their eyes can meet.

" You have nothing to be sorry about. Just promise me you'll think about playing again?" Olivia asked.

" Okay, I promise." Fitz smiled. After playing more games, Fitz and Olivia went to redeem their tickets. He got Olivia a huge stuffed teddy bare and a gold medal. Saying that it will be real one day, because she's going to the Olympics.

Dinner came and the two laughed, joked, remembered, and caught up. During the dinner Fitz would look at Olivia and ask himself how he let her go? Or how lucky was he to have her in his life, even as a friend. It was 11pm when they got back and Fitz walked Olivia to her door.

" I had an amazing time today Livvie." Fitz smiled.

" Me too Fitz." Olivia got up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheeks. " Thanks for being a good friend." With that Olivia went inside the house, and left Fitz with a huge smile on his face. When Olivia opened her phone again there was 10 missed call and 15 text all from Andrew. Olivia had a lot of explaining to do. But for tonight she ignored him, and through back of the perfect day she spent with Fitz.

A/N: Awww, Fitz is really trying! He is adorable. We are going to be seeing the old him a lot now. What is Andrew up to? He just won't take a hint. I really do hate Amanda. Thank you all again for the amazing reviews! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from band camp today and had to rest up before I started up the writing again. Also schools about to start up soon so I'm going to try to update once a week, but if I can't you'll know why. Juggling school, tennis, work, and a life is very hard! But I'm back and ready to write. Love you all.

Olivia got back home Monday night from a huge blow out with Andrew. It started as a normal Monday till Andrew brought up her ignoring him for the weekend basically. One thing led to another and it lead to Andrew accusing Olivia of cheating on him with Fitz. Olivia was so rattled she changed right into her swimming suit and headed straight to the pool. She swam about a good hour. During that hour Olivia thought about nothing, but just gliding through water.

There was no drama between her and Andrew. Fitz and her were still best friend and everything was just blocked from the rest of the world. Olivia got out of the pool and dipped her feet in water. A few minutes later she heard the backyard gate close. It was Fitz. He took his sneakers off and join Olivia by the pool. They would always do this when one of them is frustrated or just need to vent.

" Hi." Fitz said softly.

" Hi." Olivia smiled and turned her head towards Fitz.

" What are you doing here?"

" I came to check up on you…." Fitz smiled. He had heard the huge fight between Andrew and Olivia. It took Jake and Steven to hold Fitz back because he was so close to going to beat up Andrew.

No one should disrespect his Livvie like that. To accuse her of cheating on his sorry ass, got Fitz all worked up.

" Sorry if I smell…..I've been at the courts…" Fitz laughed nervously.

" You've been at the courts?" Olivia asked unbelievably.

" Ah, yeah….I decided to get my game back since I haven't touched a ball in a year….." Fitz said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" You're going to listen to me?" Olivia asked not believing what she was hearing.

" Yes, Livvie I'm going to listen to you." Fitz smiled.

" Wait, You don't need to check up on me Fitz, it's okay I'm fine. Why do you care anyway, didn't you hate me a few weeks ago?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

" Livvie, I don't hate you I just was hurt and angry that you left that's all." Fitz answered honestly.

" I know that was foul of me to do so." Just as Olivia was about to continue on Jake came into the backyard. Jake sat next to Fitz and they did their "bro hand shake".

" Look, I've been meaning to get you two alone to clear the air….." Jake whispered.

" No, it's o…" Fitz started to say.

Jake held up his hand and continued to speak.

" That night at the party…..I was hurt and upset….I thought I loved Amanda and thinking that she cheated on me was unbearable. It was kind of my ego too. Liv came up and comforted me. I was drunk and I took her by surprise. I kissed her because she was there for me. Fitz, Liv didn't even kiss me back…...When you walked in she was still in shock of me kissing her….. You just took it the wrong way and flipped man...It's all my fault….

I ruined you guys….All because of my stupidity….I am so sorry guys….I don't deserve your forgiveness. Now things are just all messed up…." Jake hung his head in shame, and his eyes all glossy.

" Wait, so you're telling me that Olivia didn't kiss you back?" Fitz asked unbelievably.

" Yeah, man she was just in shock. You gotta have a little sympathy Fitz….She loved you and would never cheat on you…" Jake pointed out.

Olivia was very quiet. Her emotions were all over the place.

" Hey, man you are forgiven no worries. We are bros for life alright." Fitz pated Jake in the back.

" Thanks man….I um I'm going to get going and let you two talk." Jake got up.

" Night Jake….and thank you." That's all Olivia could say. Now finally Fitz knew the truth.

" Night, man." Fitz smiled. Jake said goodnight and left.

After a while Olivia finally looked at Fitz. His face was full of regret, longing, anger, and many other expression.

" Livvie…..I am so…" Fitz started to say.

" Hey, no don't apologize….I had it coming to me…..The way I left was absolutely ridiculous….I didn't you to know where I went because I wanted you to move on….I loved you, I loved you so much.

I did so much to hurt you! I just needed to escape from everything. Then Amanda came and I basically had my mind up. I'm sorry, I know what I did was unspeakable, NOT A DAY goes by as I don't regret it. I not only lost my best friend, but the love of my life." Olivia was crying now. Fitz took Olivia into his embrace and she sobbed. He was such an idiot for assuming and jumping to conclusion. Now they are all broken and she's in another mans arms.

" Livvie, when you left and the way you left killed me…...I'm not going to lie when you left like that it broke me. I EVERYTHING reminded me of you. That's why I had to quit basketball. I would go on the court and all of the memories would come back and I just couldn't handle it. I was a mess. I turned to alcohol. I almost died because of it, they had to take me to the hospital and pump my stomach…

I drank till I was passed out and the next day would drink again. So after being my stomach being pumped, I know I had to change. I was so angry Livvie, I had to find an outlet….That's why I turned to street fighting and became a womanizer….I just needed something to let my anger out on…..When you came back I was just so angry, and to think I planted around with stupid slut in front of you makes me sick...I am so sorry Livvie. I hope you don't forgive me because I wouldn't even forgive myself…" Fitz said in tears.

He had a chance with the love of his life, and instead of taking it, he decided to fuck it up.

" We've hurt each other so bad, and I am so sorry." Olivia and Fitz hugged.

" Why did you get tattoos?" Olivia always wanted to ask Fitz that. Not that he didn't look good with them, but she was curious.

" I just needed to express it differently…."

" Explain them to me, it's okay I won't be offended…."

Fitz took of his shirt and Olivia traced his tattoos. His whole right arm was covered. Then he had some on his back as well. Fitz pointed to the shattered heart on the inside of his arm and explained that he got it after Olivia left. Then showed where Alice's name was. On back of his upper there was an open scroll and vines surrounding it. Inside the open scroll there was a quote " To the World you may be one person, but to one person you are the world."

Olivia gasped when she read it because she knew it was about her. She was Fitz's world. Then the basketball. There was Roman numerals of the day he finally beat cancer and when he met Olivia. On his bicep was a cross and a rosary going around it, to represent his religion. The rest was filled with other meaningful tattoos. On his upper left back there was a quote " Courage is not having the strength to go, it's going on when you don't have the strength."

After he explained to her the tattoos, they both were silent.

" So where do we go from here…?" Fitz asked quietly.

" Fitz, I really don't know…..I have Andrew to think about, and after you hurt me so bad I'm scared, I'm scared Fitz. I can't go through it all again…..I love you, but I'm scared of being hurt all over again….." Olivia cried.

" I am such an idiot because I hurt you, and I let you slip through my fingers…..Livvie, I love you and I always will.

I understand that you have to protect your heart. Andrew is a lucky guy…. I guess when you love someone so much, you have to let them move on hih?" Fitz said as he wiped away his tears.

" What if I don't want to move on anymore?" Olivia whispered.

" You'd want me back?" Fitz raised his eyebrows.

" I do, but I'm just scared. I love you, I love you so much Fitz." With Olivia's admission, Fitz crashed his lips on to Olivia's. After a moment of shock, Olivia kissed Fitz back. The kiss was passion and longing filled. Olivia parted her lips to let Fitz anxious tongue in.

" OLIVIA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Andrew yelled. He drive over to her house to apologize. Fitz and Olivia pulled apart.

Olivia went to Andrew.

" Andy, I am soooo sorry…..I just…."

" Save it Olivia. I can't believe this! HE'S JUST USING YOU! DID YOU KNOW THAT FITZ SLEPT WITH AMANDA THE NIGHT OF HOMECOMING?" Andrew yelled. He knew that would come to use. Inside Andrew was jumping for joy because now she will never go back to Fitz.

Andrew will forgive Olivia, because he loves her.

" What….?" Olivia gasped and ran into the house.

A/N: I know I'm terrible. Don't hate me….I do this out of love lol. Should I update " Stolen Experience or Love is not an option." next? REVIEWS! Tell me what you think of what will happen between Olitz, Andrew, and predictions.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia ran in her room and slammed her door. She couldn't believe Fitz. After everything he fooled her again. He never loved her. Olivia sighed because she's been lying to herself. Yes, she cared for Andrew, but she didn't love him and it was time to tell him that. It's not fair to her or to Andrew. He's an amazing guy, but for someone else. Olivia decided she would do it in the near future.

Then her thoughts drifted back to Fitz. Of all people to sleep with, he slept with Amanda. If he slept with Vanessa it might have been a lesser blow. Olivia laughed and said " What goes around comes around comes around Olivia." to herself. Then started to cry again. This hurt like hell. Olivia wondered if she can forgive Fitz again, maybe she should just give up on their love.

Just when they were getting somewhere, Amanda has to fuck it up. Then she thought of Andrew again. Why didn't he tell her sooner? That was stanger. She'll have to confront him about that. For now Olivia just needed sleep and will do her homework early in the morning. Over at Fitz's house he was flipping out. He tried to go after Olivia, but Tom had come out and told both of them to go home.

Andrew left first, and then when Fitz started to move Tom stepped in front of him.

" I don't know what happened tonight, but just give her time okay….?" Tom pleaded.

" But sir…"

" No, Fitz you've put each other through a lot and just give her a mental break okay? She loves you and she'll come back to you." Tom patted Fitz in the back. He nodded and headed home.

Fitz was pacing back and forth and running his hair through his hair. He hated Andrew that no good lying prick! He decided to go to his fight, Fitz had an option to go and not to go, but he needed to blow off steam. At the fight though Fitz wasn't 100%, he beat the shit out of his opponent. While Russell and Vanessa watched from the sidelines. After the fight Fitz stared Russell down and left.

The next morning at school, everyone in their friend circle have heard about what went down the night before and thing were really awkward. They didn't know rather to blame Andrew or Fitz. Before they headed to class Quinn pulled Olivia to the side to tell her what she saw.

" Hey, Liv you know the night of homecoming…..Well at the party….." Quinn began.

" Quinn, I don't want to hear anything about that night anymore…..Please I got to go class or I'm going to be late." Olivia brushed off Olivia.

" Wait, Olivia you need to he…."

" I said I have class Quinn." Olivia squealed. She and Andrew just talked in the morning, during the talk Olivia pretended everything was okay, but just waiting for the right time to break up with him. As Olivia existed the room her eyes met with Fitz's.

" Livvie…."

" NO, FITZ! JUST NO! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU!" Olivia stormed out of the hall way.

At lunch things were really awkward. Olivia ignored Fitz and it was killing him. Andrew tried to start a conversation, but everyone was not having it. Finally it was the last class of the day with Mr. Beene.

" I believe everyone is continuing to read The Glass Menagerie, because it's pop quiz time." Cyrus smiled devilishly.

" Ah, Mr. Grant with all of your lovely tattoos...please in our own words describe Jim O'Connor."

" Well sir Jim was a lost person, he always I believed loved Laura. He called her Blue Roses for crying out loud. I think he couldn't bring himself to tell Laura what he had done because he knew it was going to break her. Laura was a precious girl and he didn't want to hurt her. Jim was ashamed of himself. I believe Jim deserves forgiveness…."

" Hmmm I've never thought of it like that Mr. Grant. Amazing observation. A plus." Cyrus smiled.

" Let's see who else can I torture next. Ah, Ms. Pope. Let's just say the book had a different ending where Jim leaves his fiance for Laura, do you think she'll forgive him for not telling her?"

" Laura have been through a lot Mr. Beene. Jim made a fool out of her because she actually thought he loved her. Then he pull this crap on her and quite frankly Laura deserves better.

Jim should have told Laura sooner, before he kissed her and gave her false hope." Olivia gave Cyrus a small smile.

" Wow again my student loves to think outside of the box. Excellent job Ms. Pope. A plus." Cyrus smiled and went on quizzing other people. When the finale bell ranged Olivia let out a breath she's been holding. Today was swimming championships and she needed to block out everything that was happening.

At 5 everyone was ready and the meet was about to start. Olivia and Andrew dominated and came in first for all of the events they were in. At the end Nichlos High School pronounced the winner of the All Catholics Championships and would be heading to states. All of the college scouts wanted to get their hands on Olivia and Andrew. They were the future of swimming. The rest of the week passes by quickly and Olivia continued to ignore Fitz.

Saturday night Olivia finally decided to break it off with Andrew. Tom and her mom were heading for a nightshift so it would just be her. Andrew showed up around 8 as Maya and Tom were heading out.

" Hey, baby." Andrew said cheerfully.

" Hey….Andy. Let's go out by the pool…." Olivia gave Andrew a small smile.

" What's the matter babe?" Andrew was a little confused by Olivia's behavior.

" Andy…...I can't do this anymore. You are one of my closest friends and I care about you. I am lying to myself and you when I say I love you. I do love you, but as a friend. I love Fitz and though we are at a good place right now my heart will always belong to him…..I think we should break up…" Olivia whispered.

" ARE YOU KIDDING? ARE YOU SERIOUS? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT ASSHOLE PUT YOU THROUGH?

YOU STILL LOVE HIM AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU? THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE! I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU'D HATE HIM AFTERWARDS!" Andrew yelled.

" WAIT A SECOND YOU KNEW A WHILE THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RIGHT AWAY ANDREW?" Olivia yelled back.

" WE ARE DONE ANDREW. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW. WE ARE OVER!" Olivia yelled.

Andrew grabbed both of Olivia's arms and kissed her. Then he threw her down and left. Not caring to look back to see if she was okay. When Andrew threw her down Olivia's head hit the latter pole pretty hard and she fell into the pool, unconscious. A little while later Fitz just had returned from playing basketball with Teddy. He walked into his room which had a view of Olivia's pool.

He noticed it was Olivia in the pool face down in the pool with blood and Fitz bolted out of his out. Fitz took off his shirt and dived into the pool. He got Olivia and brought her out. Immediately he started to do CPR.

" COME ON LIVVIE, PLEASE BABY OPEN YOUR EYES!" Fitz blows more air into Olivia's lungs.

" BABY PLEASE!" Fitz was crying as he continued to do CPR and anything to have her eyes open again.

" TEDDY CALL 911 NOW. PLEASE BABY WAKE UP. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU PLEASE LIVVIE!" Fitz continued to cry and breath air into Olivia. She was so pale and lifeless. It was a chilly day in LA and the pool was not heated. Fitz was so scared!

" TED I CAN'T FEEL HER PULSE!" Fitz yelled.

A/N: Please don't hate me! I think I speak for all of us when I say we hate Andrew rn. REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi, guys soooo sorry for the long awaited update. Please don't hate me for this… I originally wanted to update sooner, but I kinda got distracted by my boyfriend dropping by for netflix and chill. Plus OUAT was on and the moon so it took longer than expected.

" Teddy, how long is it going to take to get the ambulance here?" Fitz yelled at his little brother.

" They said there are coming right now Fitz….." Teddy said wiping his tears away. " Is….is Livvie going… to be okay…?" Teddy asked between hiccups.

" She's gonna be just fine buddy…." Fitz hugged his brother and kissed the top of his head, hoping to convince himself as well.

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived, they saw the state Olivia was in and rushed to get her to the hospital. Teddy refused to stay home, so they rode in Fitz's car and followed the ambulance. On the way to the hospital Fitz called Maya and Tom telling them what had occurred. Maya and Tom were waiting at the hospital. Once Fitz and Teddy arrived, Fitz ran to catch Olivia before they took her into surgery.

" Livvie….baby if you can hear me, I love you! I love you so much it hurts! PLEASE come back to me.

I can't breath without, I can't sleep without you, I wait for you, I watch for you, I EXIST for you! You are my other half! I don't want to live this life without you! We are suppose to get married and have babies, my love. I want 6 babies, little boys that look like me and little girls with my eyes, but look exactly like their mom. Fight for yourself, for me, and for us. We were just given a chance. Please…." Fitz bent down and kissed Olivia. Then she was rushed into the restricted zone.

Tom and Maya were too emotional to do anything for Olivia medically, so Big Jerry and Alice did everything they can to help Olivia. It's been two hours since they took Olivia in the restricted area and all of their friends have arrived. Fitz was a wreck, sobbing into Maya's arms.

" I think I might have been the one who caused this….." Andrew told the police. He'd keep running this over his head and it adds up. It was him who caused his.

Andrew was absolutely disgusted with himself. Fitz overheard him and instantly got up and tackled Andrew to the ground and started to punch him. It took The officer, Steven, and Jake to pull Fitz away from Andrew.

" YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! SHE IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ANDREW! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

IF SHE DIES I SWEAR, YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE OUTCOME OF MY RATH! LET GO OF ME!" Fitz tried to get free. Just then Big Jerry came out and yelled " THAT'S ENOUGH FITZGERALD!" That caused everyone to stop. Fitz instantly ran over to his dad.

" How's Olivia dad? Please tell me she's okay! Is she okay? Is she awake? Can I see her?" Fitz spit out questions at his dad.

" Three…"

" NO DAD NO! PLEASE GOD NO!" Fitz ran his hands through his hair.

" Maya, Tom, Fitz, and everyone….Olivia had a severe brain injury, and with her falling into the water….She fell into a coma and we aren't too sure when she'll wake up…..It can take days, months , years…..There's no telling…..." Fitz fell to his knees.

" Oh….god…..no no no!" Now he was crying uncontrollably. Jake went to comfort his friend.

" What am I going to do without her? She is my everything! I don't want to live without her Jake I can't do it!" Fitz cried even more. Everyone was crying. Andrew felt like scum on earth. An hour later they were able to go see Olivia, she was in the ICU. When Fitz walked in he lost all of his breath.

There was his Livvie, the love of his life, and his best friend. Olivia had her head bandaged up, a chest tube, and looked so small and fragile. Fitz went over to Olivia and took her hand.

" Livvie, please come back to me, to us. I love you so much baby…" Fitz kissed Olivia's hand. He did not leave Olivia side for nothing. All of their friends stayed in the room. Teddy was sleeping on Fitz's shoulder. Abby leaning on Steven, Jake with Quinn, and Mellie.

A week has passed and Olivia condition have no approved. Maya and Tom were a wreck and took time off from work. Fitz was a mess, he turned to alcohol. He drank till he passed and when he woke up he drank some more. One night Big Jerry had enough and decided to end Fitz's behavior. He his all of the liquor in the house before Fitz got back from doing god knows what. He haven't been in school and everyone was worried about him.

Fitz entered the house and went straight to his bedroom, he looked for his scotch everywhere but it couldn't be found. Big Jerry finally went into his room and decided to tell his son like it is.

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, your mother and I raised you to be a kid with a good head on his shoulders, but lately we've been doing a shitty job, because look at you now. Fitz, you're a mess. Look at you son, you reek of alcohol, go and street fight everyday and get drunk every chance you get.

While you're getting drunk and having a pity party, the love of your life is fighting for her life. Do you really think she would want you to self destruct. Fitzgerald, she would want you to succeed in school and basketball. You something nice for her. I don't know, but you better pull your shit together for her, so help me god." Big Jerry sighed.

" I'm only doing this because I love you son, please understand where I'm coming from." Big Jerry pulled his son into a hug. " It's okay to cry, to let it out son." Instantly Fitz broke down. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

The following day Fitz decided to turn a new leaf, he went to school, tried out for basketball, after it went to get flowers and went to go visit Olivia. When he walked in no one was in which he was thankful for. Fitz bent down and kissed Olivia's forehead. Then he sat down and pulled out " Gone with the Wind." It was Olivia's favorite book, so he decided to read it to her.

From then on out Fitz went to visit Olivia everyday and read to her till late at night. Since basketball was in full gear sometimes they would have to travel to different cities for tournament. But Fitz still found a way to read to Olivia. If he was away, then they would set up facetime and he would read to her from there. Fitz decided to turn his life around for Olivia. He stopped street fighting, focused on school and basketball, his family, and being a better person for his Livvie.

A lot of colleges have recruited, Fitz was their #1 recruit. So far Duke was leading the way for Fitz to sign with them. He was conflicted because that would mean he would be away from Olivia, but Maya reassured him that Olivia would have wanted him to take the scholarship at Duke with Coach K. Andrew was not charged for murder, but there was other ways to get him in jail. Maya and Tom didn't want to ruin his life, so they decided to to take action against him.

Nichols won states and nationals because of Fitz, and by December Fitz choosed to go to Duke. He still went to see Olivia and read to her every day. Fitz have made friends with the hospital staff and they adored him and his dedication towards Olivia. The staff would help Fitz in any way possible. The year went by so fast it was no Prom time. Instead of going to prom, Fitz dressed in his tux and went to read to Olivia. Then he decided to step out for some air.

Fitz went on the hospital rooftop and looked out into the city of LA. He realized that he would never give up on his Livvie, and that their love was like the air. It wasn't visible, but he could still feel it. He would wait for Olivia, even if it took a life time. There was no one else for him, but Olivia. She still had a chance. Fitz went back in and was surprised to see his friends all there. Jake, Quinn, Mellie, Abby, and Steven all decided they wanted to spend their prom night with Fitz and Olivia. There they laughed, reminisced, ate, and enjoyed each other's company before they split up.

Abby was going to Princeton, Steven UCLA, Mellie was going to Harvard, Jake was headed to the Naval Academy, and Quinn to Cornell. The only thing that kept Fitz going was hope, hope of Olivia waking up and looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes. He missed her so much, but reading to her calmed him and kept up the hope because he could hear her breath.

2 years later

" For the #1 draft pick the LA Lakers select Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III from Duke University." The NBA commissioner clapped joyfully on the stage. It has been two years since the day, two years since Fitz has seen his Livvie open her eyes. Although he was at Duke he still read to Olivia over Facetime, everyday no matter what. On breaks he would fly back, just so he can read to her personally. Fitz still has hope and won't be losing it soon. He's more mature now, reserved, and a quiet person. He was a great teammate, and lead his team to two consecutive NCAA championship.

Fitz got up hugged/ kissed his mom, and hugged his dad. He made the sign of the cross and headed up to the stage. He and the commissioner took pictures with his his jersey, and Fitz put on a Laker snapback. Once everything was done, and he was back in LA, Fitz went straight to Olivia's room and read to her. His love for her was that strong, he will never lose hope. The talk of pulling the plug on Olivia was brought up by some of the doctors, and they were lucky Maya and Fitz didn't murder them.

They refused to let Olivia go. That's what you do when you love someone, you fight for them.

A/N: I know I'm sorry, I'm not not heartless I promise! I feel so bad for Fitz, reading to her I give props to them. Any predictions? REVIEWS! So on the show, do you guys think Olitz can make it?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys I know you guys had a mix reaction about the last chapter, but stick with me I promise you it's worth it. Sorry I haven't been able to update, senior years been kicking my butt. I think my favorite comment I've read was " You've turned into Baby Shonda Rhimes" or somewhat like that. I was dying laughing. Whomever made that comment, I think you are hilarious! Bravo. I'm not that bad am I lol?

" You don't love someone because they are perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not." Fitz finished one of a chapter of 'My sister's keeper' and looked up to see Maya and Tom. Maya was in tears.

" Fitzgerald my boy it's late you need rest. You've got to work hard to prove to your team that you are worthy to be signed." Maya placed her palm on Fitz's cheek.

" I know mama, but I just can't leave her." Fitz had started to call Maya mama as the years passed. They have become really close.

" You Fitzgerald are a god send…...There were times where I wondered what you happened to you, but look at you. Almost everyone have given up on my Livia…...Except you…..here you are by her side whenever you can, and you have read to her every night for the past two years…..I just want to say thank you…..Thank you so much for loving my Livia so much." Maya said as tears were coming down at a haste force. Tom was crying as well.

Olivia was their light and it has felt like the sun haven't come out in 2 years.

" I love her mamma I love her so much, and I can't imagine anyone giving up on her. I know the odds are against her, but I know my Livvie and I know that she is still fighting to come back. I just want to see those beautiful brown eyes that I dream about every night to open up again. I yarn for her touch and voice. I miss everything about her. Sometimes the pain is unbearable. I am nothing…...I am nothing, all of my accomplishments without her means nothing…...because she is everything, my everything….." Maya and Fitz embraced each other.

Just then Dr. Walker came into the room. Dr. Holden and Dr. Pope and Mr. Grant…..I'm sorry to bother you, but have you considered what we've talked about a couple of months ago. Both being doctors you should know that at this point Olivia's recovery is close to 3%. People that are in a coma for this long usually don't come back. Why just put Olivia out of her misery…"

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fitz launched at Dr. Walker, but Tom caught him before Fitz could land his iron fist on him.

" Tim, if you fear for you life I suggest that you never bring this up again! You know our answer so why keep asking? SHE IS MY ONLY CHILD AND I'LL LET HELL FREEZE OVER BEFORE I PULL THE PLUG ON HER!" Maya slapped the doctor.

" I'm sorry ma'am, I was just pointing out the reality, my mistake. It won't happen again…." Then Dr. Walker walked out of the room. Fitz on the other hand was a wreck. He pulled up a chair next to Olivia and started talking to her.

" Hi, my Livvie. I miss you so much baby it hurts. What I need you to do is that to fight harder for me, for us. I need you Livvie. You are my better half. I need to be the reason for your happiness again. Before the incident I was such an ass to you, I disgusted with myself, but now I need you to wake up so I can do that. Please Livvie, please….Oh Goooood D….." Fitz cried onto her shoulder. He thought back to all of the horrible things he said to her and wanted to punch himself in the face because of it. Now his fear was that she won't wake up for him to make it up to her.

The next day Fitz was a little sluggish at practice because of the lack of sleep he got, since he spent the night in Olivia's hospital rom. After practice the coach Jackson called him into his office.

" You wanted to see me coach?" Fitz popped his head into Coach Jackson's office.

" Yes, Grant have a seat." Phil gestured Fitz to have a seat.

" What's up coach?"

" Grant, I know for sure that I want you to start as a Point Guard, but you need to work twice as hard since you're a rookie. You looked a little out of it today and these veterans will walk all over you, but you being you handled it well. I am impressed, but I need to ask is everything okay at home?" Phil asked in a worried tone. Fitz sighed and started.

" I'm sorry coach, but the love of my life have been in a coma for the past 2 years and I read to her every night…..Yesterday night there was a complication with the doctor and I spent the night with her…."

" Oh Olivia Pope the girl that got pushed by her boyfriend and was found in the pool?" Phil asked. Fitz was really quite as he was trying to fight his tears. Olivia was still a touchy subject to him.

" I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories to you."

" It's okay coach, but I promise I will be back in my game tomorrow."

" Now that I know why you haven't been on your game, it's safe to say that you on the clear of my wrath." Phil smiled.

" Anybody here giving you trouble Grant?"

" No, sir just Kobe bossing me around, but I know he means well. Plus he's my idol."

" Alright Grant you may go see your girlfriend now." Phil teased.

" Thank you sir." Fitz walked out of the facilities and went to go grab himself some dinner. While waiting in line for his take out someone bumped into him. It was Amanda.

" OH MY GOD FITZ!" Amanda launched herself at him.

" Um….Hey Amanda….." Fitz stood perfectly still. How she was able to recognize him with his snapback put on low so people wouldn't recognize him was unthinkable.

" Soooooo…..I see that you landed yourself a pretty cool baseball gig!" Amanda flirted with Fitz. He took two steps away from her and said " It's actually basketball, but I am late to see Livvie so if you you get your hand of me that would be great!" No one gets in the way of seeing his Livvie.

Fitz grabbed his food and stormed out of the restaurant. When he arrived in her room, nothing has changed and his heart broke again. Fitz pulled a chair next to Olivia started to eat and talked to Olivia about his day. The nurses loved Fitz, he was the reason they still had hope for true love. Finally Fitz pulled 'My Sister's Keeper' out of his pocket, took of his hat, and started to read to the love of his life. Not knowing when or if she'll wake up.

" The moon wanted to come out during the day, but there was something so much brighter that seemed to fill up all those hours. The moon grew hungry, thiner and thiner, until she was just a slice of herself, and the tips were sharp as a knife." Fitz smiled as a memory came back to him.

" Remember the day before freshman year? We sat on the beach and you were sitting between my legs." Fitz smiles. " I told you that if you No matter where you are in the world, the moon is never bigger than you thumb?

I wish things were simple like that again. The other day I'm looking down at myself saying How did I get here? What kind of a coward was I to not fight for you hader?" Fitz kissed Olivia's palm. Then he felt it a twitch. Fitz thought he was just imagining things, but there was another twitch. What followed Fitz wasn't prepared for. Those beautiful brown eyes he wanted to see for two years opened.

" Hi…." Fitz finally choked out. Olivia being in a coma for two years couldn't respond, but there was tears out of her eyes. He drew her into a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. Then he called for the doctors and nurses.

They all rushed in and was stunned to see Olivia awake. A few minutes later Tom and Maya rushed into the room and they hugged Olivia. Dr. Walker pulled Maya and Tom aside.

" First of all I'd like to apologize. Second of all Olivia is a miracle. There could have been no way she would have been able to wake up after all this time, but miracles do happen. She's basically like a newborn now… Olivia will have to learn how to walk, talk, and many other things.

As soon as she's able to I will have her in intense physical therapy and many other assistance. But congratulations. After some testing we will have her back." Dr. Walker said as he and the nurses were wheeling Olivia out of the room. A few hours later Olivia came back and smiled at her family and Fitz weekly. At least they know that she didn't forget them. They embraced Olivia once more. Just then Tom and Maya got paged so they had to leave. Fitz had already called Phil to notify him that he will not be at practice tomorrow and Phil understood.

" Hi….baby….." Fitz smiled and wiped his tears. " Can I…...climb into bed with you?..." Olivia gave a weak smile and nodded slowly. Fitz climbed in carefully and held Olivia, and that's how the two fell asleep. Finally his Livvie was awake and tomorrow was going to be a better day. Yes, there will be tough times, but Livvie was awake and that's all that mattered.

A/N: She's awake, but have a lot of steps to recovery. I know it may sound authentic, but bear with me. So thoughts on scandal 5x02? SHE SAID " YES" I WAS NOT READY FOR THAT. I literally was numb through How to get away with murder and had to reevaluate my life lol. Thank for reading Love you all. Btw i know Phil Jackson isn't the Lakers coach, but in my mind he still is.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys for the past week I've gone through something traumatic…..I am still trying to recover physically and mentally. What happened to a toll on me and that I want you to know when I made this decision that I had you guys in mind too. I am taking a break from writing….I just need to focus on myself also, and I have college stuff to figure out. I've lost motivation to write and until I get it back and recover from happened, I won't as productive I was before. I want you guys to have the best experience reading my stories and I feel as if what happened affected my writing. DM me if you have any questions and I love you all.


	14. Please read

I know I have some readers from France…...So I just want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with you all! I am absolutely disgusted with what had occurred on Friday. I was at work when I heard the new and cried for the innocent people that were killed and their families because some group likes to blame their actions on "god's will". I hate it when people blame their actions on God. Like no honey God never asked you to kill INNOCENT people. If you want to talk or anything my DM is always free. My heart also goes out to the people in Japan, Mexico, and any other places that had terrorist attacks, natural disasters, or any other forces that cause harm to the people. My father is an Ambassador for the UN, and he flew over to France. He said that since 9/11, he haven't seen this much strength shown from people, and basically the world. I love you all. Stay safe.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey, guys I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! This was suppose to be updated on Sunday, but it has been on hold for long enough! I am sorry I took this long to update this, I guess I got caught up in my other projects. I have a new story up it's called "Out of the blue" I hope ya'll like it!

Fitz had a good day at practice today and was excited to see his Livvie. He got out of his Mustang and headed towards the hospital. Once he reached the nurses station they already knew where he wanted to go. It was there Fitz realized that he heard noises coming out from Olivia's room, worry spread through him and Fitz sprinted toward Olivia's room. Once he reached there relief instantly spread throughout his body. The room was filled with their friends from high school. Abby, Stephen, Huck, Jake, Quinn, and Andrew.

Fitz instantly got angry once he saw Andrew. That asshole was the reason why Olivia was in a coma for two years. The two worst years of his life. Everyday worrying that Olivia wouldn't wake up and die killed him. Now Andrew was here and Fitz wanted to beat the shit out of him. What pissed him of more was that Andrew was on Olivia's bed sitting closely to her.

" WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE. ANDREW?!" Fitz boomed.

" Fitz…..I just…."

" Oh you just WHAT? HUH? WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS! I STAYED WITH HER FOR IT ALL! I READ TO HER EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT HE CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE NOW?" Fitz was beyond pissed.

" Fitz…..I came almost everyday also, but I came when you weren't around because I knew you wouldn't let me see her!

I know it's my fault Fitz! I have to live with that everyday because I can't undo what I did. Now I'm here to take care of her also as the rest of us."

" NO! You lost that right when you pushed Livvie down and she almost died! GET OUT!" Fitz moving closer to Andrew. One more word out of Andrew's mouth and he was going to kick his ass.

" Fitz, you need to calm down man, for Olivia sake. Look at her she looks terrified!" Jake grabbed a hold of Fitz arms and stopped him from attacking Andrew.

" I will calm down when that fuck is out of my sight!" Fitz spat. Jake sighed and walked over to Andrew.

" Look Drew, it's going to take a while to calm Fitz down. I think it's best if you leave and come back some other time…."

" I just wanted to apologize to her….. I know I don't deserve her forgiveness, but I just wanted her to know how sorry I was….." Andrew said with tears coming out of his eyes.

" We know, but you need to leave for her sake….Okay I'll call you when you can come see her again…."

" Okay…." Andre got up and wiped his tears. Just as he was about to give Olivia a hug and say goodbye, Fitz voice boomed up.

" DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

" I just wanted to say goodbye….."

" NO, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!" Fitz pointed towards the door. Andrew nodded and walked out with his head flung low. After a minute of awkward silence amount everyone, Quinn spoke up.

" Well….that was eventful!" And everyone started to laugh. Fitz walked over to Olivia and smiled at her.

Being in a coma for two years Olivia needed intense physical therapy, and her speech is impaired.

" Hi, Livvie…."

" Hhhhhiii…." Olivia attempted to stay back but it sounded like when a baby was starting to talk.

" Can I hold you?" Fitz asked softly.

" Yeah….." Fitz smiled, took off his jacket and got into Olivia's bed. Once Olivia was in his arms he kissed her forehead.

For the rest of their visit they all laughed, reminisced, and talked about their lives now. Fitz sensed that Olivia was getting tired and so he told everyone goodnight and they all said goodnight and headed home.

" Livvie…..I promise I am going to give you the best care, treatment, and anything you need to recover okay?" Fitz lifted Olivia chin so she can look at him.

" Okayyyy….."

Fitz kissed the side of her head. Olivia looked up at Fitz and pointed to the book that was resting on the top of her tray. Fitz smiled and nodded. He got up and went to get the book. He knew one of Olivia's favorite books was "My sister's Keeper." As Fitz read her the chapter, Olivia slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Once she fell asleep, Fitz closed the book, kissed her forehead and left the room.

The following day Olivia have been moved to the rehab center, and it just so happens to the department that Andrew was interning at. Today was Olivia's first physical therapy appointment and they worked it out so Fitz can do it with her. Fitz rushed out of practice, not bothering to change and drove straight to the hospital. Once he got there, Fitz got pissed. There was Andrew talking to his Livvie, and holding her hand. Fitz walked over to Andrew and Olivia and said

" I'll take it from here!" Andrew nodded and left. Fitz smiled at Olivia and kissed her on the cheek.

" Okay, Olivia my name is Susan Ross and I am your physical therapist. I can sugar coat this for you and say this is going to be a piece of cake, but it's not! There will be times when you want to give up and it's my job to make sure that you don't. I promise you, you will be walking again!" Susan said confidently. Olivia nodded slowly and Fitz as well. With that being said, Susan got Olivia her chair and started to warm her legs up. After about half an hour, Susan wanted Olivia to start to walk.

" Alight for today we are going to start off slow, once we get you up to those bars, I want you to take two steps for me." Susan ordered.

She headed over to Olivia and together with Fitz they helped Olivia up. Once Olivia was up she instantly collapsed in Fits arms. It pained him to see her like this.

" Come on Olivia you can do this!" Susan encourage. Olivia nodded and stood up between the bars. Fitz was freaking out internally. So many questions were going through his head. He just wanted to take all of the pain away from his Livvie. As Olivia stood, her legs were shaking and she was crying.

" Come on Livvie I believe in you! You are the strongest person I know, please baby!" Fitz encouraged Olivia. She looked at Fitz and nodded. With tears in her eyes, Olivia took her first step.

" YES, LIVVIE! THAT'S IT! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Fitz cheered. Olivia was breathing hard, and with tears in her eyes took the final step.

' YOU DID IT LIVVIE! YOU DID IT! SEE I TOLD YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABY!" Fitz instantly went over to Olivia and took her into his arms, which she gratefully welcomed.

" T...a...a..nn..kk.. ...Fi..ee." Olivia did her best to say thank you to Fitz. Fitz couldn't be more in love with her if he tried. He was so proud of her and knew that his Livvie was a fighter.

" Excellent job today Olivia! Alright love birds, I expect you here tomorrow!" Susan smiled and helped Olivia back into her wheelchair. Fitz pushed her back into her new room, and together they had dinner. They both, harder times were coming, but for now a small battle was won, and the two was happy about that.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey, guys Merry late Christmas! I wrote this before Christmas, but with finals, research papers, college, my dad coming home for the holidays, going to NYC and Disney, I've just been super busy. CORNELL CLASS OF 2020! I got accepted to all of the school I applied to and have decided to attend Cornell. Thank you so much for all of y'all support!

When Fitz walked into Olivia's room he saw Mellie and Olivia talking and erupt into laughter. He could see that Olivia was happy though she has so many battles ahead of her. Fitz was in good spirits today, because the Lakers just signed him to a 4 year 45 million deal. It was everywhere on ESPN and it was just a good day. Fitz was all dressed for physical therapy with Olivia. Some of the new nurses blushed when Fitz walked by because he was sexy as hell.

" Hey, Brenda how's Livvie doing today?" Fitz asked the nurse that have seen Fitz come in everyday and read to Olivia. She would listen to him read to her over Facetime, when he was gone. Brenda was an older lady and Fitz reminded her of her husband.

" She doing really well, I'm so proud of her and you!"

" Me?"

" Fitzgerald, tell me how many men would have stick with the person they love and read to them every night no matter what for two years, while their lover was in a coma? Especially successful young men like yourself. Your love for Olivia is inspiring and I'm glad true love still exists how at days."

" Thank you Brenda you're the best!" Fitz said with appreciation.

" That's why they pay me the big bucks!" Brenda said going back to her paperwork. Fitz walked into Olivia's room and her and Mellie stopped talking.

" H...iii….. ….." Olivia said as she's trying to regain her speech.

" Hi, Livvie." Fitz went over and kissed her forehead.

" Hey, Mel's." Fitz went over and gave Mellie a hug.

" Hey, Fitz. It's good to see you! Congrats on the signing by the way."

" Thanks, Mel."

" Okay, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone, Liv I will see you later!" Mellie smiled and walked out.

" Hi…."

" H...iee.. Con...graass…"

" Thank you Livvie, today is not about me it's about you! So let's go kick butt at physical therapy shall we?" Olivia nodded and the aids came into the room and got Olivia into her wheelchair. Once it was all done, Fitz pushed Olivia towards the room where Susan was.

" Here's my two favorite people!" Susan said cheerfully. Fitz and Olivia both responded with a "Hi." Right away Susan got to work and warmed Olivia up. Now it was time for Olivia to take her steps.

" Okay, Liv we are going to take 4 steps today….You think you can handle that?" Olivia nodded silently. Fitz sensed her worry and spoke up.

" Susan….I don't mean to be rude, but do you think it's a good idea?"

" Fitz, we wouldn't know until we try, would we?"

With that Fitz nodded and Susan helped Olivia to the railings. Olivia shakily took the first step. Then another and she couldn't move anymore. Fitz instantly got worried and tried to pick her up.

" No, Fitz she needs to do this on her own!" Susan ordered.

" I…. ...dis…." Olivia cried.

" Come on Livvie yes you can…" Fitz cheered. Olivia tried her best but she just couldn't move them anymore, and she was tired. Her mind wanted to move, but her body was just not responding.

Finally Susan realized that it was enough for today and told Olivia she would help her back into her chair. Olivia noticed the disappointment look on Fitz's face and got upset.

" It's okay Livvie, tomorrow's another day…" Fitzz gave Olivia a small smile.

" Na…..No..tt tay..!" Olivia yelled. Fitz was taken back by her harsh words.

" Livvie, it's okay baby…."

" N..OO…!"

" I believe in you, you can try again tomorrow…."

" I….donn't….wann...yo….here…."

" What?" Fitz asked not believing what he just heard.

" I….DONN'D WAAANN...YO...HERE!" Olivia screamed. She didn't want his pity and was really upset.

" Livvie…."

" GA...TTT..OUT…!" Olivia yelled again. She did notice the hurt look on Fitz's face when she told him that.

Susan sensing the tension walked next to Fitz.

" I think it's best if you leave here for a while, and let Olivia cool down. She's very emotional right now and is taking it out on the wrong person." Fitz nodded and headed out. Olivia wiped the tears from her face and asked to be pushed back to her room. Deep down she knew she was just pushing Fitz away so he doesn't waste his life taking care of her.

He needed to go out and explore what life has to offer him not be stuck with her. Fitz on the other hand was a wreck. " How could she after all the time I've been there for her?" he asked himself. He was really mad right now, but then Fitz remembered his mother's words.

" Fitz, my son if you love someone, you must not give up on them even if they have given up on themselves. Show them how much they mean to you, and never let go." Since he didn't want to upset Olivia more than she was Fitz called Brenda.

" Hey, Branda it's Fitz…"

" Hey, sugar what's up?"

" When Livvie goes to bed and you hook up the facetime?"

" Sure thing….But why when she's a sleep?"

" She's upset with me and I don't want to set her off again, and I always read to her soo…"

" Say no more, consider it handled."

" Thanks Brenda…."

" Anytime Fitz." With that they hung up and Fitz headed home. Once he was home, Fitz worked out, showed, made himself dinner, and finally sat down for a movie. A little later Brenda FaceTime call came up and Fitz immediately picked up.

" Is she asleep?"

" Yes, sir!" Brenda smiled, and went into Olivia's room and set the iPad down. She left the room to give Fitz some privacy.

" Livvie, you can't push me away that easily….I would never let go…." Fitz opened the book and started to read.

" Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoice with the truth. It always trusts, always hopes, always preserves…."

~ 1 Corinthians 13: 4-7. Fitz looked at Olivia for a while and ended the FaceTime call. When Olivia woke up in the morning she regretted kicking Fitz out. She was sure he wouldn't come back for a while, and it made her sad. Then she noticed the iPad on the table, and knew that Fitz had read to her over Facetime and felt even more horrible.

The day passed on and nothing from Fitz, and Olivia was about to cry. It was time for her physical therapy and Fitz had not come, and Olivia was not surprised. When the aid pushed Olivia in, she noticed how sad Olivia looked. She knew it had something to do with Fitz. Susan got Olivia warmed up and got started. Now it was the steps, and again Susan wanted 4. Olivia there was no way she can do this without Fitz. Just as she was about to take a step a voice she's been wanting to hear all day spoke up.

" You didn't think I would let you take those 4 steps without me did you?"


	17. Chapter 17

After practice Fitz went straight to the hospital and the doctors have informed him that Olivia had wet the bed and have been in a bad mood. When Fitz walked in she was crying. He immediately went over to her and wiped her tears away. She tried to say something to him, but didn't know how to form her words yet.

" Shhh…..it's okay Livvie, I got you. I know you can't speak right now, but I promise that I will be here every step of the way." Fitz went over and took Olivia in his arms.

Just then Maya and Tom came in and went to hug Olivia.

" Fitzgerald, my boy when they discharge Olivia in about two weeks we are going to take her home with us, you are welcomed to come visit or heck stay with us, but she needs to be back at her home until she is better." Tom said sternly because he knew Fitz wanted to take Olivia back to his house.

" But sir she needs me…."

" I know son, I know, but we are just thinking for her own good…."

" So you would be fine with me spending some nights there….?"

" Of course we would never stop you from staying with Olivia….She needs you." Tom smiled at Fitz. Looks like he would be spending a lot of time at the Larsons. There's only one problem, how would Olivia react to him traveling a lot for basketball.

" Olivia, honey how do you feel of coming home soon?" Maya asked her daughter.

"I….wood….loveeee….to….come...home." ( I would love to come home.) Olivia smiled.

"I'll be with you every day Livvie." Fitz smiled at the love of his life. Olivia smiled at him and moved a little signaling that she wants him to get in bed with her. Fitz happily obliged and took Olivia into his arms. It felt so right this is where she belonged.

" Are you feeling better baby?" Fitz hugged Olivia tighter.

"I...feel..bet..er..nooow...you….are...herrrre."(I feel better now you are here.)

"Well I am glad baby."

"How...waz...your...daz..?" (How was your day?)

"I had a really good practice and i think the teams really starting to accept me. Coach Phil is thinking of starting me when season starts."

"That….graattee….babbba." (That's great baby.)

Then they fell into comfortable silence. After a little while Fitz fill out a book to read to Olivia.

" I thought I read you a classic 's "Emma by Jane Austen"." Olivia smiled and smuggled into Fitz's neck.

" Emma Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessing of existence; and had lived nearly twenty-one years in the world with very little to distress or vex her." As Fitz read to her, Olivia she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Fitz love her. She was done pushing him away and just be happy. God gave her a second chance and she was going to take full advantage of it.

Just as Fitz finished the 5th chapter someone walked into Olivia's room. Fitz went from calm to upset within seconds.

" WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE. AGAIN. ANDREW?" Fitz boomed and instantly jumped out of bed.

" Fizz" (Fitz)

" NO, OLIVIA NOT THIS TIME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS ASHOLE PUT ALL OF US THOUGH! YOU ARE IN THIS POSITION BECAUSE OF HIM!" Fitz yelled.

"Fitz...please...I just want to ask for her forgiveness…"

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" Olivia knew what she needed to do to calm Fitz down. It was time to test her legs. She slowly got out of bed and with her legging shaking she took a step forward. Fitz was too busy staring Andrew down to notice. As Olivia took hi third step she was hurting a little and groaned. Finally Fitz noticed and was ready to go help Olivia, but she held her finger up.

"NO FITZ! Please let me do dis…." (NO FITZ! Please let me do this.) Fitz was worried but he let Olivia come over this milestone. By the time she got to Fitz, Olivia took seven steps. Fitz caught Olivia by the arms and kissed her like there's no tomorrow. He was so proud of her. When the kiss ended Olivia spoke.

"Onneee...minute…" Fitz sighed of relief and nodded. During that minute it was just Fitz and Liv, no one else.

Andrew felt like he was intruding on something and when Brenda came by to check on what was going on she saw that Fitz and Olivia were having a moment. She was so proud of both of them and how far they've come. Back in the room the minute was over and now it was time to deal with Andrew.

" Andrew...just leave man." Fitz pleaded.

"I can't i need Liv to forgive me." Andrew was almost in tears.

"Fitzzz...I….neeed...to..doo…this…." Olivia cupped his face and kissed Fitz. Fitz sighed and nodded.

"Just…..Andrew…and….I…." Olivia pleaded.

"Okay…"

"Okay.." Fitz kissed Olivia again and picked her up and placed her back into her bed. He kissed her forehead and headed out the room. Once Fitz was out of the room Andrew smiled at Olivia.

"Liv….I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened and that not a day go by that i don't think of what happened. I was so upset, but that did not give me a right to even think of putting my hands on you. Now I feel like I ruined your life. It's been two years all of us are rather in college or living our lives and it hurts me to see you like this…. I did this to you! I ruined your life Liv….I need you to forgive me because this is killing me…" Andrew broke into tears. Olivia opened in his arms a invited Andrew into them.

" When...I...first...woke….up...I...was….sooo...mad...at….you….But...now….I...forgive...you…..because….I've….been...given….a...second...chance….and...I'm….not going...to….dwell...on...it. You've….helped….Fitz….become….the..man...he...was...destined…..to….be….His...love...for...me...is….stronger….than….ever….It….would...have….taken...a… little...longer...for...him... to...realize….it….Now….he's...20...but….he...has...the...maturity...of...a.35...year...old." Olivia exhaled out when she finished.

"Liv, thank you so much. I know you didn't need to forgive me but I THANK YOU SO MUCH for forgiving me….."

"Go….live…..your….life...Andy…" Olivia smiled and hugged Andrew. Wiping his tears Andrew pulled away and walked out of the room feeling lighter. Ten minutes later Fitz came back with Starbucks and pizza and wings in his hand.

"I thought you'd like a change from hospital food." Fitz smiled and walked towards his Livvie.

"Oh...my...goddess…" Olivia smiled in relief.

"Also, i thought we can do a little celebrating...SINCE YOU TOOK 6 FREAKING STEPS LIVVIE!" Fitz was so happy and excited for his girl. He gave Olivia her favorite starbucks drink and got their dinner ready.

Fitz handed Olivia a plate of two slices of pizza and eight wings. Oh, yes his Livvie can eat. It was her favorite food. He got himself food and climbed on to the end of the bed. All of a sudden Fitz got quiet and serious.

"What's….the….matter….baby…" Olivia asked worried.

"Livvie...I love you so much and i need to ask you something really important! Will you be my girlfriend…." Fitz asked in seriousness.

Olivia started to tear up and she nodded. She loved his man in front of her and she would only make both if them miserable if she wasn't honest with herself. Fitz leaned forward and kissed his Livvie. For the rest of the night they ate more food, talked, laughed, and Fitz read to Olivia again until Olivia fell asleep and went home. By the time he got home it was around 3am and he had practice within four hours.

In the morning when Fitz's alarm woke him up, he was bone tired. Since Fitz didn't get the rest he needed, during practice it showed. Kobe was very observant on the rookies lethargicness and made a note to talk to him later. Phil noticed it too, he knew Fitz had a lot going on with his girlfriend, but he had a job as well. A job which had a lot of demands, which he could not be having late nights. After practice Koby pulled Fitz aside.

"Hey man...I've been to where you were...The rookie looking in...Something to prove. I know you got a lot going on, but you gotta take care of yourself. I know you had a late night and is tired. This isn't college anymore kid. This is the NBA. I just want you to think about that. I'm not saying don't tend to your priorities, I should know I have a wife and two kids. They will always come first, but you Fitz have to find the balance. Especially when the season starts. From now on I want you to try to get at least 8 hours of sleep and show me the Point Guard you can really be. To be honest man...I'm on my way out...I'm old and tired….I only have a year or two. When I see you I see the younger me. You are the new face of Lakers so now go show our team and Phil who you really are." Kobe smiled and slapped up Fitz.

" Thank you man. The advice means a lot. I won't let y'all down." Fitz smiled and Kobe nodded and walked away. After Fitz got showered and dressed he headed to the hospital. He really thought of what Kobe said and made sure he would be out of Olivia's room by at least 10pm. He walked into Olivia's room with dinner and flowers.

"Hi, babe." Fitz smiled.

"Hi…."

"Are you ready for PT?" Fitz set the food down and kissed Olivia.

"Yes…."

"Good because I have Thai food waiting for us after." Fitz helped Olivia get into her wheelchair. An hour and a half later the two returned from a very successful PT appointment with Susan.

" Livvie….I have to start leaving early around 10pm...The season is approaching and I need to show the coaching staff and my team that I am ready to lead them…..I hope you understand...I am really sorry. I don't want to ever leave you..You know how much I love you.."

"Fitz….stop…." Fitz hung his head in shame.

"Fitz...look...at...me...You….can...come...to..visit...me..for...ten...minutes..and...I...would be...contempt...You...have...done...so..much….for...me..You...have...to...make..sure...you...can...kick...butt...at...basketball...as...well." Olivia smiled and took Fitz into his arms.

"Thanks for understanding baby…"Fitz nuzzled into Olivia's neck. Olivia just smiled and tightened her hold.

After their moment Fitz took "Emma" out and started reading to Olivia. Once 10' o'clock hit Fitz kissed Olivia on the forehead and was heading out when he heard gunshots fired in the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Hours before the shooting…..

Fitz was so eager to see Olivia that he bumped into someone.

"Oh man, I am so sorry…." Fitz apologized to the man in front of him. Then he realized the man looked really distort.

"Hey….you okay man?" Fitz walked closer to the man.

"Yeah…..I'm good…."The man whispered.

"Whatevers going on man….I hope everything works out well for you…."

"Thank you….You're actually the first person who's actually human today…."

"Oh….?" Fitz could tell something was definitely wrong with the man.

"You know Hospitals are supposed to be a place for hope and healing….A place where there are people who cares about saving lives….A place that has heart….But not I realized it's all a lie….It's all about greed and money. NO ONE in there gives a FUCK about the patient's anymore…." The man talked with his jaws clenched.

"They aren't all that bad….I'm sure some are assholes, but there are some in there who really care...I'm sorry you've had a bad experience man…." Fitz squeezed the mans shoulder.

"They can all go fuck themselves!"

"I can't say I can relate, but whatever's going on I wish things will be better for you. You'll be in my prayers….Here's some contact information for you...My parents and my girls parents are doctors here they really care….Maybe they can help you…." Fitz gave the man a small smile.

"Thank you...I haven't seen this kind of generosity in a while….."

"Hey, no need for thank me….You take care okay?" Fitz gave the man a final look and headed to see Olivia.

Present

"Fitz...what's...going….on?" Oliva was scared that definitely sounded like a gunshot and there were people screaming.

"I don't know baby….I think we have an active shooter in the Hospital." As soon as Fitz said that the Hospital announced that it was on a lockdown and has called Code "Yellow, Grey and White.

"Fitz…..I'm…..really….scared…." Fitz could sense that Olivia was about to have a panic attack so he headed over to her and instantly took her in his arms. The only thing he forgot was to lock the door.

An hour have gone by of the lockdown and every social media outlet and news were reporting about an active gunmen in the Hospital and a potential bomb threat. To Fitz that meant get Olivia the hell out of there. Ironically Fitz and Olivia's parents were all off tonight so they were out of harm's way, but couldn't say the same for their children.

"Livvie….We have to get out of here….I need to get you to safety…."

"No…..please…...Fitz…...can…...we…...just…..stay…...here? It's….safe….here...the... shooter….. won't….know…..we…..are….in….here….."

"Livvie….there is a potential bomb threat and when it comes to your safety after everything I am not taking any risks…."

"No….please Fitz…."Olivia was on the verge of tears again.

"Okay baby….Okay...we stay here for now…" As they wait another half hour goes by. Now that Big Jerry, Maya, Tom, and Alice knows that Fitz was with Olivia they were both relieved and scared. As everything is going on more time passed and Olivia still haven't calmed down. Fitz was trying his best to calm his Livvie down when someone barged into their room.

"Hey, man I know who the hell you are, but you need to get the FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Fitz was pissed that this stranger was in Olivia's room, but more pissed at himself for not remembering to lock the door.

"No, please he's coming and he's coming after me."

"I DON'T CARE MY GIRLS LIFE MATTERS MORE!"

"Fitz…."

"No, Livvie not this time….We are already in danger staying in here, but this man causing a scene is not helping."

Olivia had no response for that.

"Look man you need to find yourself another room. This room is not it. You need to get out!" Fitz was very firm.

"Okay...okay….I'll leave….But at least can you see of the coast is clear for me?" The scared man asked. Fitz sighed and nodded. He slowly opened the door and noticed the shooter was coming their way, but he also noticed that it was the man who he bumped into. Then and there he knew what to do because it might be the only way to save Olivia's and his life.

"Livvie….when I was coming to see you I ran into a man….A man that was very upset at the hospital….I don't know what his story, but I might be able to talk him down…." Olivia starrd at Fitz long and hard and she came to realization. She cupped his face before she spoke.

"You...Fitzgerald...Thomas….Grant...The...Third...have….always….been….my….best friend, my soulmate, the love of my life. You...have…. grown...into...the...man..I...always...knew...you...would...A...man..I..am..going...to marry...one...day..So..you..go..out..there..and..come..back..to..me…" Olivia was crying by the time she finished her speech.

"Livvie I love you so much baby…" Fitz grabbed Olivia's face and kissed her. Once they were done kissing, Fitz placed his forehead on Olivia's.

"I...love..you...more.." Olivia whispered and then he was gone. When Fitz opened the door the shooter was just passing by their door. He instantly turned and aimed the gun at Fitz. Fitz instantly raised his hands and stepped out.

"Hey, man you remember me? What's going on mann? Why are you doing this?"

"You don't understand youngster…."

"Than help me….."

"They are going to let my wife die…."

"WHAT?"

"I recently lost my job, but my wife needs survey now or she'll die….I can't afford to pay it out of pocket….and you know what the surgeon told me….? Sorry sir we can't perform the operation for her….All because I can't afford it right now…"

"I'll pay for it….I just recently signed with the Lakers….I've been wanting to start a foundation for helping people in need….Why not start with you….?" Fitz gave the man a smile.

"Would you really….."

" I really would man….I know how it feels to think that you are going to lose the love of your life…..The girl in that room is the love of my life….Two years ago she had an accident….She has been in a coma for two years and just woke up….I feel like I've been given a second chance….So I get it man...I will pay for it and we can forget everything that happened…."

"My wife is my everything….She been through all the bad and good with me….If I lose he...I lose everything...You are a god send...I don't know how to even properly thank you right now…."

"What's your name man?"

"Ed…."

"Okay...I'm Fitz...Ed...I'm gonna need you to lower the gun and put it away….." As the Ed was lowering the gun, the man who barged into Olivia's room came out.

"YOU!" Ed held up the gun again.

"OH MY GOD! NOO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The man cried.

"YOU WEREN'T SAYING THAT WHEN HE DECIDED TO KILL MY WIFE!"

"There was nothing I could do…" The doctor was scared beyond reason.

"HOW ABOUT NOT TELL ME THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR MY DYING WIFE…." Now Ed has pulled the trigger back.

"Ed….you don't want to do this….You don't want to go to prison for this man….What would your wife think….?"

"MY WIFE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW…."

"I know that, but he….that pathetic man isn't worth it man….Please….You have your wife your think about….I have the love of my life who made me promise I would come back to her...I am going to marry her one day Ed…..Please…." Ed looked at Fitz long and hard.

Fitz was scared shitless but he had to do this. He wanted to help Ed. Ed let out a loud scream and dropped the gun and by now the doctor has peed his pants.

"Thank you so much Ed….No matter what happens I will take care of all the expenses for your wife's operation…" As soon as Fitz finished that sentence the SWAT team barged in.

"ALL OF YOU HANDS UP AND ON YOUR KNEES!" One of the SWAT members yelled.

"It was me….I am the shooter." Ed walked towards the SWAT team. They slowly walked over to Ed and handcuffed him. Once he was cuffed Ed yelled over at Fitz.

"YOU PROMISED! PLEASE DON'T DO BACK ON IT! MY NAME IS ED CHAMBERS AND MY WIFE'S NAME IS BELLS! PLEASE!"

"I promise Ed I will do anything and everything I can to get her to good health again…." Fitz smiled at Ed sadly and then headed into Olivia's room.

"Oh...Livvie…."Fitz smiled and tears of joy spilled.


End file.
